Memorias en la Tierra Media I: Asphil, la Edain
by Reli
Summary: Una joven humana criada por elfos es guiada por su caprichoso destino hasta el centro de la Guerra del Anillo en su búsqueda por conocer su verdadera identidad. Entre amigos, enemigos y romance, Asphil luchará por encontrar su lugar en la Tierra Media.
1. La niña q llegó con el soplo del destino

_**Hola!! primero quiero aclarar que los personajes originales del señor de los anillos, no me pertenecen, sólo son propiedad del maestro Tolkien Con esta historia sólo pretendo realizar un pequeño tributo a la Tierra Media. **_

**_Hace casi 4 años que comencé con este fic, y de a poco lo he ido continuando. En 4 años han ocurrido muchas cosas que se ven impresas en muchos momentos de este relato. Esta historia es para mí algo muy especial que encierra gran parte de mi vida y de la visión que tengo de la misma._**

_**Muchos de los personajes, como en la mayoría de mis historias, son propiedad de mis diversas amigas que conocí por internet. Quisiera aqui detallar a quien pertenecen dichos personajes a medida que vayan apareciendo en la historia. En este primer capi sólo aparecen:**_

_**Asphil y Edhel: son míos quizás los primeros que inventé una tarde que chateaba con mi querida hobbit Malén** _

_**Espero que disfruten de este relato el cual espero terminar en algún tiempo más...**_

_MEMORIAS EN LA TIERRA MEDIA I_

_ASPHIL, LA EDAIN_

_LA HISTORIA DE UNA MORTAL..._

LA NIÑA QUE LLEGÓ CON EL SOPLO DEL DESTINO

-¡Elfos!-había gritado alguien mientras bajaba de las lomas oscuras de los Ephel Duath, lomas que ella conocía muy bien...desde que tenía memoria-¡Preparen sus arcos, alístense!

¿Qué eran "elfos"?, esa palabra jamás la había escuchado; ¿serían seres más malignos que estos hombres de tez oscura?; no, ella no creía eso. Definitivamente no había seres más crueles que esos hombres, ni que esos horribles monstruos llamados orcos. A los orcos sí los conocía, la llenaban de repugnancia y aprensión; pero había aprendido a mostrarles que no temía a pesar de su corta edad de ocho años. Muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto por culpa de los orcos, cuando estos no tenían qué comer...; pero ella se había salvado corriendo, siempre había corrido y se había subido a árboles para que no la atraparan, hasta que alguno de los hombres la encontrara y la llevara de nuevo a las jaulas.

Esa mañana era llevada junto a otros diez compañeros a Mordor. Muchos decían que de allí nadie podría volver...y ella lo sabía muy bien. Se preguntó hasta qué punto sería capaz de aguantar y de tener fuerzas para vivir...con tan sólo ocho años de edad... ¿Qué razón tendría vivir en el mismo infierno?; bueno, aunque ella siempre había vivido en un infierno de golpes, latigazos, malos tratos y abusos. No conocía el descanso ni las caricias y mucho menos el amor. Pero algo en su ser se había conservado intacto y eso era su determinación de luchar por todo, hasta por un pequeño hueco en donde dormir.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, cuando escuchó el grito del vigía, los cuales le sacaron de esas preguntas. Se escondió donde pudo en la desesperación de estar encadenada, los hombres no se preocupaban por los esclavos. Flechas volaron y silbaron sobre su cabeza, todo era horrible y desesperante, los demás niños lloraban; ella sólo se tapaba los oídos.

Estuvo así mucho tiempo hasta que vio unos pies frente a ella y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con un ser alto y esbelto portando una navaja de larga hoja. El ser la miró y sus miradas se contuvieron, la niña notó el brillo de la criatura hermosa, y una terrible bondad, al igual que ferocidad; pero como no estaba acostumbrada a esas presencias, se incorporó rápidamente y tomó una navaja que yacía cerca de su escondite. La sostuvo en alto con la vista profunda y clara en aquella criatura. El elfo la observó parada de esa forma, con esa arma y esa mirada llena de temor pero clara e inquebrantable...; le vio como a un pequeño ser que se aferraba a la corta vida que tenía...y piedad se encendió en su corazón...

Bajó su arma y la miró detenidamente, y en su mente la niña escuchó una voz...

-No temas, hija de Oesternesse, pues veo en tu rostro el semblante de gente noble y el sufrimiento de un alma cautiva en un país de hombres salvajes del Sur. Ven, acércate a mí...toma mi mano y yo te guiaré a un mundo nuevo y libre donde puedas soñar con tu porvenir...-así le habló quien más tarde tomaría la denominación de Edhel, y la niña no se movió pero una escarcha endurecida de años comenzó a aflojarse en su corazón al escuchar palabras tan hermosas y llenas de una magia proveniente de las estrellas, las mismas estrellas que ella observaba allá en el cielo, donde las envidiaba por ser libres y brillar sin dependencia de nada ni de nadie.

-¿Qué ganaré si te respondo que sí?-preguntó la pequeña, quien ya poseía fuerte carácter.

-No puedo prometerte algo grande a cambio, sólo mi protección y mi cariño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque éste no es tu destino...

-¿Destino¿qué es el destino?, no logro entender...

-Aún eres muy pequeña para entender, pero lo harás. Ahora sólo dime¿quieres ser libre como las estrellas?

Y ante esa pregunta la pequeña se paralizó¿cómo sabía ese ser de voz melodiosa, cara angelical y facciones hermosas, que ella deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo?

-Sí, lo deseo.

-Yo te lo puedo dar, sólo te resta confiar...

La niña estaba emocionada pero no sabía por qué, apenas si acababa de conocer a ese ser y ya había aceptado el irse con él a quién sabía dónde. Estaba meditando esto cuando una flecha la alcanzó desprevenidamente, haciéndola caer inconsciente. Todo fue negro en su memoria y ya no vio más...

Era un sueño en el que se sumía, un sueño con voces que entonaban una canción en un idioma que ella no podía entender, pero que le llenaba el corazón de una fuerza y una alegría incontenibles.

-Despierta, dulce brillo de estrellas-escuchó en su oído, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sólo para observar el resplandor de una sonrisa hermosa y cautivante-Ya no debes temer, las sombras se han ido y el mal de tu corazón se ha difuminado.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la casa de los últimos Noldor, los Elfos del Crepúsculo; y mi nombre es Galadriel, la Reina de los Galadhrim, Dama de la Luz en la Casa de los Elfos del Oeste.

La niña sólo la observaba con ojos maravillados ante tanta belleza y dulzura, pero la Dama parecía triste y levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de la pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó la jovencita.

-Nada...sólo observo lo hermosa y parecida que eres a mi hija Celebrian...-y al terminar de decir esto los ojos de la Dama se humedecieron.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Se fue...muy lejos...dentro del Oeste...

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Porque...-pero Galadriel no pudo contestarle, volteó su semblante y contempló una luz lejana y perdida en el amanecer. Entonces la mano de la niña rozó su rostro y la Dama se sorprendió: nunca antes un mortal había tocado el rostro de la Dama Galadriel, hija de Finarfin, hermana de Finrod Felagund, Señora de los Noldor. Y ella sonrió ante la enorme sonrisa de la niña, y la vio mucho más hermosa y verdaderamente un reflejo de su adorada Celebrian. Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios-Que adorable eres, aquí vivirás y tendrás un hogar.

-¿Serás mi mamá?

-Sí, lo seré...y tu nombre será: Asphil Amarthwen; porque fuiste la Damita que el destino me regaló.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Desde ya gracias por leer!!


	2. Asphil Amarthwen

_**Holas!! Dejo entonces el segundo capi **_

_**Muchas gracias por tus ánimos Zinia . Espero este capi también sea de tu agrado**_

_**Besos, Namarië**_

ASPHIL AMARTHWEN, LA DONCELLA MORTAL DE LÓRIEN

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué tan temprano?-se quejó Asphil esa mañana que los cuernos sonaron en lo profundo de Lórien apenas el sol asomaba en las hojas de los mallorn.

Dieciséis años mortales habían transcurrido desde el día en que Asphil había pisado Lothlórien por primera vez, y ya era una jovencita hermosa e inteligente que había heredado la hermosura de las mujeres de Númenor y la sabiduría de los elfos. Esbelta y alta, con piel blanca y ojos miel, Asphil, "la Edain" (como la llamaban sus compañeros elfos), ya era una doncella llena de alegrías, vitalidad y mucha fuerza de corazón, a quien estudiar las leyendas y las historias de antaño le apasionaba, al igual que el gusto por el arte y los árboles. Estaba en la flor de la juventud y sus determinaciones habían llevado a que se ganara el permiso de sus "padres", Galadriel y Celeborn, para formar parte de las defensas de las fronteras de Lórien bajo el mando de Haldir, capitán de los guerreros de todo el país. Galadriel le había enseñado a la joven la sabiduría de los antiguos elfos y la lengua de los Galadhrim; por este motivo, Asphil hablaba y se desempeñaba como toda una elfo en el país. Además, la Dama le había obsequiado a su "hija", una fina corona de Mithril engarzada con hojas de oro de mallorn, la cual demostraba que era princesa de Caras Galadon; y nadie se atrevía a poner en duda su origen y mucho menos a tratarla despectivamente, porque era la locura de la "Dama que No Muere" y del Señor también. Celeborn le había tomado mucho cariño a esa humana a la que también consideraba su hija, y la amaba muchísimo a veces olvidando que la chica era mortal. De él, Asphil obtuvo conocimientos de guerra, paz, prosperidad e historias de los Valar, los Maiar y todo ser que habitara o hubiese habitado la Tierra Media. Tanta era su locura, que hizo forjar para su hija una pequeña gema con una parte de la luz de la estrella de Ëarendil, la cual fue colgada en una cinta de tela que siempre llevaba en su frente: bajo este símbolo, todos los elfos de la Tierra Media reconocían a Asphil Amarthwen.

Ya desde hacía cuatro años, la muchacha se había despedido de la ciudad élfica para marchar a las fronteras que desde hacía un tiempo eran atacadas por orcos u otras criaturas extrañas. Esa mañana los cuernos habían sonado avisando a los guerreros de los flets que debían prepararse. Asphil estaba acostumbrada a estas rutinas, ya se había convertido en toda una guerrera, su habilidad con las armas se había incrementado: el arco y la flecha eran su fuerte principal y los manejaba tan bien como un elfo. La agilidad de sus piernas al correr se había vuelto inmensa, y entre los árboles y sus copas ningún ser podía verla ni tocarla. En verdad, la fuerza, la agilidad y la vista de la chica eran sorprendentes para su edad y su raza. Y Haldir estaba orgulloso de eso verdaderamente, pues él mismo la había entrenado, y la joven le significaba mucho, porque la quería enormemente y la apreciaba desde que había llegado al país; y en verdad era para él princesa de Lórien.

A parte de todo esto, Asphil había ganado renombre, dos años después de llegar a las fronteras, cuando en el bosque de Lothlórien había hecho su aparición un animal místico, espíritu de Maiars en la Tierra Media. Nunca antes ningún elfo, hombre o enano se había encontrado con este espíritu de los bosques frente a frente: unicornios los llamaban las leyendas de antaño, leyendas de los bosques de Yavanna que los Eldars Vanyar, quienes habían vivido en Valinor, contaban. Asphil las había leído y su madre se las había contado personalmente. A los unicornios (denominación dada por los hombres a estos seres, y la cual usaremos para que suene más familiar) se los consideraba Maiars al servicio de Yavanna, la Reina de la Tierra para los Eldars. Entre sus bosques, los unicornios llenaban de vida y magia a todas las criaturas hermosas que la Valier creara, y ella solía cantar para ellos porque los consideraba sus sirvientes más hermosos y leales.

Resultó que este ser se presentó ante Haldir y unos pocos elfos entre los cuales estaba Asphil y, aunque trataron de montarlo, porque el animal les fascinaba, él no los dejó. Haldir pensó y les advirtió a sus compañeros de que molestar a un espíritu como ese no era bien visto por los Valar, y que de todas formas ellos no tenían derecho de acosar al ser cuando no sabían los motivos de su llegada ante ojos en Ëa. Pero los elfos no le prestaron atención y llegó un momento en que el animal se cansó y los atacó. Todos corrieron ante tal furia, pero Asphil había quedado indefensa y trató de sacar su daga aunque, ante la mirada del animal, sólo la dejó caer a un costado y extendió sus manos. El unicornio se la quedó observando por largo rato y ella hizo lo mismo hasta que, solo, el animal se le acercó y se arrodilló a sus pies. Este signo hizo que todos los presentes se maravillaran, y hasta que el mismísimo Haldir no pudiera creer qué era lo que su penetrante vista estaba contemplando: un Maiar se inclinaba ante un mortal en tierras inmortales. De esta forma, el unicornio siguió lealmente al lado de la joven Asphil socorriéndola cuando ella lo necesitaba; y la chica lo bautizó Aníron, porque él representaba su "Deseo" más grande de libertad. Éste fue el mayor hecho del cual Celeborn y Galadriel quedaron orgullosos.

-Mi princesa, parece que los llamados os despertaron antes que a nadie-le dijo Haldir yendo a su encuentro.

-Buenos días Haldir, ¿por qué los cuernos suenan tan intensamente esta mañana?

-Llamados de un rugir lejano pero amenazador. No debemos permitir que más criaturas que vienen de Moria crucen nuestras fronteras.

-¿Bestias de Moria?

-No, bueno en realidad no sabemos si vienen de ahí, pero las últimas bestias venían de esa dirección y ahora pensamos que éstas también.

-A mí el aullido me suena del sur, más hacia los lindes occidentales. Tendríamos que ir a ver.

-Pero nuestros vigías han divisado...

-¡Lobos, lobos en el bosque!-gritó de pronto un elfo que corría desesperado.

-Habían visto lobos-terminó de decirle Haldir-¡Pronto, todos a sus puestos, saquemos estas criaturas de aquí!

-¿Lobos?-se preguntó Asphil arqueando una ceja-Ellos nunca entran en los bosques, además parecen no tener una dirección definida, parecen estar... ¿jugando?-analizaba mientras saltaba de la copa de un árbol a otra, observando la escena de caza. Orcos montaban los lobos y estos parecían correr sólo por correr y los orcos no pretendían atacar con un propósito coherente: sólo largaban flechas al aire sin matar a un solo elfo.

Así continuó la muchacha corriendo, hasta que en su viaje un lobo saltó para tomarla pero Aníron, el unicornio, le clavó su cuerno y el animal murió.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo mío-le dijo Asphil acariciándole las crines-, pero ahora necesito otro favor, debo encontrar la verdadera causa de todo esto.

El animal asintió con su cabeza y permitió que lo montara. Entonces, veloz como el viento, la llevó hasta los lindes occidentales de Lórien. Los aullidos y gritos eran mayores, parecía estar desarrollándose una batalla terrible. Aníron se detuvo de golpe ante la presencia de los seres horribles.

-No amigo, no podemos hacernos atrás ahora, hay alguien allí-le habló la muchacha lo más bajo posible. Luego miró hacia la batalla, y observó que habían más de diez lobos y orcos atacando a un solo enemigo: un humano con un caballo muerto a sus pies-Mira eso Aníron, un solo guerrero contra tantos..., que cobardes son...

Efectivamente, en medio de todos esos seres, un solo guerrero, un hombre de ropas elegantes pero sucias por el viaje, esgrimía una espada con gran habilidad soportando un dolor terrible que una mordida le provocaba en su hombro. Sin dar tregua, mataba a cuanto orco se le acercara, pero recibía algún rasguño cada vez que uno de ellos caía.

Asphil lo contempló desde las sombras junto a Aníron. Ese hombre era diferente, aunque no lo podía ver de cerca, a los que conocía, y estaba segura de eso. Una pena muy grande la invadió cuando el joven cayó y las bestias se le abalanzaron.

-¡_Noro lim_ Aníron, _noro lim_!-gritó la muchacha desesperada, y el animal lanzó un bramido corriendo hacia los orcos.

Los horribles seres se voltearon a mirar y sus corazones sintieron miedo porque el brillo del unicornio los llenó de asombro y les lastimó los ojos; y las flechas de Asphil les atravesaron el corazón. Poco a poco, se retiraron dejando el campo que habían pisado lleno de manchas negras y miembros desparramados: la escena era un horror.

-Gracias por acompañarme-le dijo Asphil besándole la cabeza-¡Oh, el guerrero, me había olvidado, que despistada soy!

-Brr...-Aníron hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Volvieron al sitio donde había ocurrido la batalla y encontraron al caballo muerto. Asphil buscaba afanosamente con la mirada pero no veía al caballero.

-¿Dónde estará?, ¿se lo habrán llevado?-se preguntaba asustada, algo por ese humano la preocupaba. Además, era la primera vez en dieciséis años que se encontraba con otro de su raza y le interesaba mucho conocer a aquel cuya vestimenta le recordó los libros donde había visto y conocido a los Númenóreanos, los hombres más nobles cuyos descendientes, los Dúnedain, habitaban en Gondor regidos por un Senescal; porque el Rey se había ido hacía mucho tiempo, según las leyendas, y todavía no había regresado...

Él no sabía cómo había terminado en ese linde, sólo recordaba que una pandilla de orcos con lobos lo había empujado fuera de su camino y matado a su caballo. Ahora estaba tirado, con fuertes heridas en su cuerpo y con su vista nublada por el dolor. Pensó en su viaje, ¿acaso se había terminado?, ¿qué sería de su hermano? Fue esto último lo que más angustia le causó, pero no pudo moverse, estaba deshecho...ya no podía hacer nada.

Entonces, a lo lejos, le pareció escuchar el galope de un fuerte caballo que se aproximaba a él, y cuando volteó su vista, distinguió una luz que parecía venir de una estrella: un hermoso alazán se detuvo unos metros ante él, y de su lomo descendía una doncella de una luz radiante y una expresión tierna. Con sumo cuidado, la joven se le acercó y él quedó deslumbrado, por primera vez en su vida, de una mujer...

-No temas, he venido a ayudarte...escucha mi voz y descansa en ella...-le dijo Asphil arrodillándose a su lado. Si bien no era una elfa, los años compartidos con las doncellas de la ciudad y con su madre, le habían dado la suficiente experiencia como para que su voz surtiera un efecto familiar.

El joven se quedó dormido en un instante y Asphil lo observó con detenimiento. En verdad era como los que mostraban los libros: fuerte, con cabello hasta los hombros, barba y un rostro hermoso. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre así y el verle le llenó de una sensación extraña.

Aníron se le acercó y la rozó con su hocico.

-¡Es verdad, tenemos que volver!-exclamó la chica-Pero debemos llevarlo, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

El unicornio pareció protestar golpeando la tierra con sus cascos.

-Lo sé, tal vez...-y Asphil miró al joven-...sea mejor volver a la ciudad...


	3. Encuentro de destinos

_**Hola! **_

_**Wow hace un frio terrible!! Me estoy congelando jajaja **_

_**Para poner en actividad mis dedos, dejo otro capi**_

_**Gracias Sergio por tu alentador comentario**_

_**Y Zinia! Sos muy amable! Espero que tus dudas sobre el joven se aclaren con este capi jajaja**_

_**Besos!!! Hasta más ver!**_

ENCUENTRO DE DESTINOS

Sus ojos se abrieron a otra mañana de tranquilidad, ya estaba más sereno. Aunque dormir en las alturas no era su fuerte, Boromir, poco a poco, se había acostumbrado a permanecer allí. Desde hacía nueve días había despertado en ese flet después de dormir varios días por las heridas. Un elfo lo había atendido todo el tiempo, muy cuidadosamente, pero dirigiéndole a penas unas pocas palabras. Aunque la presencia de este ser no lo incomodaba, el silencio sí; pero no decía nada, sólo seguía instrucciones: obedecía cuando de curaciones se trataba y no salía de ese lugar porque el elfo se lo había prohibido. Así había pasado esos nueve días en las alturas, contemplando el amanecer entre las copas de los árboles y sin ninguna compañía..., sólo con sus preocupaciones las cuales aumentaban día a día.

-¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó el elfo cuando le trajo comida.

-Sí, como todas las noches-le respondió Boromir preparándose para tomar un bocado.

-Pronto partiremos a Caras Galadon, no puedes seguir en nuestro país sin que la Dama y el Señor te conozcan, sería como traicionar a mi pueblo-le dijo el elfo sin levantar la vista de lo que comía; esta vez, por lo menos, se había quedado a hacerle compañía.

-¿Entonces estoy aquí...ilegalmente?-preguntó Boromir para no dejar que la conversación decayera, odiaba el silencio en las comidas.

-Sí-fue la corta respuesta-Tengo que irme, me necesitan. Come y luego quédate callado como siempre.

Boromir lo miró mientras el ser bajaba las escalerillas. Se levantó y subió las escaleras, luego tapó más el flet con las ramas como el elfo le indicaba siempre que lo hiciera. Otra vez solo, como todas las mañanas y tardes. Boromir suspiró y se recostó en el piso tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de su país, pero conservándolos más que nada en su hermano: Faramir. ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿su padre lo trataría mal?, ¿no lo habrían herido? Seguro que no, Faramir podía ser una rata de biblioteca (como él le decía), pero tenía valor, amor por su patria, fuerza, destreza y era apuesto...según las chicas de la ciudad. ¿Podía su hermano pasarla mal?, no, no lo creía en lo absoluto, aunque tal vez...su padre...No, no, no tenía que pensar en eso, debía pensar positivo, sí, positivo...Como cuando su hermano aceptó, por insistencia de él y de unos amigos, salir con una chica y resultó que en la cita no le fue muy bien: estaba tan nervioso que había tropezado accidentalmente cayendo sobre la joven quien le pegó una cachetada y se fue llorando avergonzada. Cómo se habían divertido, siempre tomaban a Faramir de centro de burlas y chistes por su timidez...Pero él amaba a su hermanito y por eso mismo se encontraba ahí, tirado sobre una plataforma en lo alto de un árbol, en un país de seres con caras "angelicales", como les llamaba Faramir cuando Mithrandir se refería a los elfos.

Así pasó la tarde y luego, cuando la noche le visitó, se fue a dormir.

-¡Asphil!-gritaba el elfo a la chica que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos-¡Asphil, mi Dama!

-¿Qué te pasa?...no entiendo por qué me gritas-le contestó la chica recuperando atontadamente el conocimiento. Estaba mareada, no recordaba lo que había pasado.

-¿¡Cómo que por qué te grito!?-le dijo enojado-Creí que estabas muerta.

-¿Muerta?...no te entiendo Edhel...-la chica todavía no salía de su estado, pero luego recordó. Después de dejar a Boromir a cuidado de su viejo Edhel(su elfo salvador de la esclavitud y su querido cuidador) en un flet oculto, había marchado a ayudar a Haldir en la defensa de las fronteras, pero en la lucha algo la había hecho caer del lomo de Aníron y había quedado herida-Ya me acordé...Me siento terrible Edhel...

-No es para menos, mejor te llevo lejos de aquí.

-¿Cuidaste al caballero?-le preguntó Asphil mientras la elevaba en sus brazos.

-Sí, sí, él está bien pero ahora tú debes curar. Vamos, te llevaré a mi flet.

Y la cargó hasta el lugar sin que nadie lo viera, porque entonces hubieran descubierto a Boromir. Pero Aníron los observó y quedó en silencio...algo estaba cambiando en el mundo...un aire nuevo soplaba en la Tierra Media...él también podía sentirlo...

Otra mañana más, otra soledad que compartir con las estrellas. Boromir sólo se volteó en su lecho quedando boca arriba. Se desprendió la camisa, ¡que calor hacía allí!, el aire era fresco pero él sentía un terrible calor. Supuso que ya había pasado el medio día, había dormido demasiado...Entonces algo sonó a lo lejos, arriba entre las hojas de los árboles. Era un canto, una hermosa voz cantaba junto a las voces de los pájaros…de un pájaro...

Se incorporó y comenzó a subir, hipnotizado, hacia las ramas más altas de donde la voz provenía.

¡Que mañana tan hermosa!, Asphil se sentía muy bien después de haber dormido toda la noche y curado sus golpes. Llevaba puesto un vestido primaveral, que el mismo Edhel le había hecho para cuando se quedaba con él y no le era necesario luchar. Así, según Edhel, se veía más señorita y hermosa: una dama de los bosques.

Cómo quería a su adorado elfo, su salvador; lo consideraba como a un tutor, él era bastante mayor pero mucho menos que Celeborn y Galadriel. Sin embargo, tenía sabiduría y tranquilidad que llenaban el corazón de la joven de paz cada vez que ésta quería escapar de las batallas para reponer sus fuerzas.

Ella lo denominaba Edhel (que significa elfo simplemente en la lengua élfica), porque era su forma más cariñosa de dirigirse a él, a quien no le importaba y había adquirido ese nombre como suyo propio, porque veía a Asphil como a una hija amada: su niña querida, así la llamaba.

Esa mañana se levantó cerca del medio día, caminó por el gran flet y se encontró con el guerrero durmiendo. Lo vio hermoso..., y se ruborizó cuando éste se volteó pronunciando una frase: "No me lo quitarás...niñito...". Asphil sonrió ante este comentario en sueños y lo vio abrazado a las mantas como luchando contra alguien. Que humano tan raro. ¿Raro?, pero si ella casi no recordaba cómo eran los de su raza; tanto tiempo viviendo entre Eldars que ya se había considerado uno de ellos, o por lo menos, así la consideraban los demás también.

No quiso despertarlo, así que decidió dejarlo solo. Observó las ramas del mallorn y tuvo un deseo enorme de subir por ellas, y así lo hizo. Trepó ágilmente hasta quedar en la cima, desde ella pudo contemplar lo radiante del sol. Inspiró profundamente todo el aire fresco que pudo hasta que sus pulmones quedaron llenos. ¡Que delicia de frescura típica de Lórien!, cómo amaba aquella libertad y le agradecía a Eru1 y a los Valar la llegada de Edhel a su vida.

Tan ensimismada estaba en esos pensamientos que no notó que su amigo Clóvis, como ella había bautizado a un pajarillo que, cuando la chica se quedaba a dormir en ese flet, la despertaba con un dulce canto, se le acercaba. Pero esta vez ella se despertó primero.

-Ja, ja, llegaste tarde-le dijo la chica sonriendo.

El pajarillo se disculpó con un tímido trinar.

-¡No tienes que excusarte amigo querido, ven, cantemos a los Valar y a Lórien!-le dijo Asphil buscando una rama cómoda en donde recostarse-Aquí estará bien, ¿te parece?

El bello animalito trinó suavemente en forma de respuesta.

-¡Que bien!, ahora, ¿qué te gustaría cantar?-el pajarillo se quedó inmóvil en una rama-Ya entiendo, comenzaré yo.

Asphil cerró sus ojos para tratar de concentrarse, y entonces comenzó a entonar un bello canto que las doncellas le habían enseñado. Lalaith se lo había enseñado, un canto hermoso que aquella sabia y hermosa elfa había compartido con ella en aquellas tardes donde la Valier Elbereth comenzaba a encender las estrellas en el firmamento. Neldorwen también le había enseñado cantos y técnicas de dibujo cuando Asphil viajara para acompañar a su madre a visitar Rivendel, Casa del Elfo Elrond, esposo de Celebrian. Allí, en Rivendel, Asphil había conocido a elfos y a gente muy interesante. Lo que más se llevó de ese lugar fue la amistad de Lalaith y Neldorwen (Nel, como ella le llamaba afectuosamente), a quienes admiraba con todo su corazón y de las cuales aprendió mucho sobre la naturaleza, y adquirió más belleza y perfeccionamiento en el arte. Ellas, por su parte, la recibieron muy bien, y estuvieron gustosas de enseñarle y contestar sus preguntas, al igual que de regalarle vestidos hermosos dignos de una princesa de Lórien.

El canto de Asphil fue acompañado de buen gusto por Clóvis quien trinaba hermosamente revoloteando junto a la chica, porque adoraba las canciones que agradecían a los Valar y a Eru. Así los dos amigos disfrutaban de su libertad sin darse cuenta de que alguien más los escuchaba. Boromir estaba oyendo atentamente desde una rama cercana, sus ojos estaban maravillados. Aquella doncella cantaba hermosamente y, sentada como estaba, el sol la alumbraba de forma tal que parecía cubrirle un resplandor divino. Y ante sus ojos eso le pareció lo más hermoso que hubiera a parte de su madre y de su ciudad.

Clóvis revoloteaba feliz, pero en un momento divisó a Boromir y calló sorprendido. Asphil dejó de cantar y dirigió su mirada hacia donde el animal observaba. Boromir se sonrojó, lo habían descubierto, y en un descuido pisó mal la rama y cayó hacia el flet. La chica corrió a socorrerlo.

-¿No te lastimaste?-le preguntó Asphil una vez que llegó abajo.

-No..., eso creo-le respondió Boromir sujetándose la cabeza-Yo...

-Ja, ja, fue muy cómico, pero me alegro que estés bien y que Edhel te haya cuidado como se lo pedí-sonrió Asphil-Dime, fuerte caballero, ¿de dónde has venido?

-Eh...yo, mi dama...-Boromir, por un segundo, no supo qué responder.

-Me recuerdas a los Dúnedain, debes ser uno. Hacen ya dieciséis años que no tengo contacto con otros de mi raza, y a los que conocía no los puedo comparar contigo, eran malos y...feos-agregó con una mueca, pero luego esbozó una dulce sonrisa, pues estar frente a ese fuerte joven le abrumaba, en especial por esos ojos grises tan hermosos y penetrantes.

-Sí, soy un Dúnedain del Sur, de Gondor...

-¡Gondor!-gritó Asphil-Entonces es verdad lo que suponía…Disculpa por interrumpirte, continúa.

-Mi nombre es Boromir, hijo de Denethor, Señor y Senescal de Gondor.

-¡Eres un príncipe!

-No de sangre, pero podría decir que sí.

-Guau...un príncipe de los hombres...-Asphil se sonrojó mucho más de tan sólo pensar en ello, pero más todavía cuando Boromir se sentó y la miró fijamente preguntándole:

-¿Y tú?, ¿cuál es tu historia?

-Eh..., bueno, mi nombre es Asphil Amarthwen, hija de la Dama de Lórien Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn.

-Pero, ¿no eres humana?

-Sí lo soy, pero ellos me tomaron como hija propia por la partida de Celebrian, su verdadera hija. Dicen que yo fui un regalo del destino. Por eso mi nombre es Amarthwen: la Dama del Destino.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu verdadero país?

-Éste lo es, los elfos ya me tratan como una de ellos. Soy Asphil, la Edain, pero eso es de cariño, ja, ja.

-Pero me refería a tu país de origen.

-Jamás quise saberlo, pero sé que madre lo conoce. De todos modos aquí me siento muy bien, es lo que siempre deseó mi corazón cuando estaba como esclava en Harad.

-Estuviste en Harad como esclava…-repitió Boromir pensativo.

-Sí…

Boromir se incorporó en silencio y comenzó a vestirse mejor, tenía la camisa desprendida y eso no quedaba muy bien en presencia de una dama. En verdad la historia de Asphil le parecía interesante: una humana viviendo como una más entre elfos. Esclava en Harad pero sin saber a dónde pertenecía. Aun así, la miraba y veía a una joven con vitalidad, valentía, una guerrera de corazón en todo su esplendor y, sin embargo, una hermosa dama como las flores del Pelennor.

Asphil lo observó y se sonrojó. Se veía muy apuesto acomodándose su camisa...De pronto la voz del joven la sorprendió.

-Tú no eres de allí-le dijo arrodillándose junto a ella-Tu hermosura y tu ser de mujer no vienen de esas tierras hostiles. Vienes de tierras más hermosas...tan hermosas como lo eres tú...

Las mejillas de Asphil aumentaron a un rojo fuego y casi se cayó de espaldas, pero algo la contuvo y sólo se limitó a pararse. Por unos segundos se mantuvo así, observando como él se arreglaba, pero luego Edhel rompió el silencio.

-Mi niña, ¿cómo despertaste?

-¡Bien Edhel, gracias por todo!-le dijo abrazándolo y luego agregando a su oído-También gracias por cuidar de él.

Edhel observó a Boromir quien estaba de pie mirándolos. Frunció el seño y Boromir se sintió incómodo, pero Asphil notó ese gesto. Sabía que Edhel era así con cualquier ser que intentara acercarse a su adorada niña, lo hacía con los demás compañeros elfos de la chica quienes a veces venían por ella y conversaban. Los celos de Edhel por pensar que algún día su niña estaría con otra persona compartiendo su vida, eran muy grandes: si alguien estaría con su hija, sería alguien a quien él le tuviera confianza.

Al notar el gesto de Edhel hacia Boromir, Asphil dijo:

-Edhel, creo que ya es hora de ir a la ciudad, madre debe saber sobre la llegada del príncipe Boromir.

-¿Príncipe?

-Es hijo de Denethor, Señor y Senescal de Gondor.

Edhel observó a Boromir y éste bajó su mirada sin decir nada.

-Madre y padre deben saberlo.

-Por supuesto, si es que ya no lo saben-el elfo parecía molesto-Te dije que no estaría bien de tu parte esconder a este humano.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ya sabes las reglas, esto no estuvo bien...

-Yo responderé por él.

-Si descubren que lo hemos estado escondiendo...

-Yo respondo por él.

-Entonces será...

-¡Yo respondo por él, Edhel!-gritó Asphil muy decidida, y Boromir la observó sorprendido.

-Has como quieras, me tengo que ir-Edhel abandonó el flet dejándolos solos.

-Oye...-Boromir se acercó a la chica-creo que por mi culpa tienes...

-No hay ningún problema, mañana partiremos a Caras Galadon-le respondió la chica-Ahora tenemos todo un día para estar juntos, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Eh...-Boromir en verdad no sabía qué decir.

-Clóvis debe seguir arriba esperándome-le dijo la chica mirando las ramas-¡Vamos con él!

-No me gusta trepar árboles...-comenzó el joven, pero ella lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó hasta una rama cercana para comenzar a subir.

-¡Vamos Boromir!-le insistía; su nombre en esos labios tan bellos sonaba muy bien, pensó Boromir.

-¡No Asphil!

-¿Asphil?...me llamaste por mi nombre-observó ella deteniéndose un momento.

-Sí...-dijo Boromir sonrojado.

-¡Vamos entonces, vamos!-la chica lo empujó hasta que juntos comenzaron a subir-No tengas miedo, eres un fuerte guerrero de Gondor.

Ambos subían cautelosamente, Asphil con mayor agilidad, pues ella estaba muy acostumbrada y amaba los mallorn, pero Boromir muy lentamente porque le tenía terror a las alturas de las ramas de esos árboles. Cada tanto, Asphil le daba una mano y lo guiaba hasta que, entre sus risas, Boromir olvidó todo el temor y sólo se preocupó por seguirla. Al fin llegaron nuevamente a la cima en donde Asphil se había encontrado con Clóvis, y Boromir pudo ser testigo de tanta belleza. De pronto sintió un pinchazo en su cabeza: Clóvis lo picoteaba enojado.

-¡No Clóvis, no!-le gritaba Asphil mientras sonreía-Él es amigo.

-¡Ahh!-Boromir casi cayó de nuevo pero la mano de Asphil alcanzó a sostenerlo de la camisa y, pegando un tirón, ambos quedaron frente a frente...muy juntos.

-Ja, ja, casi te pierdo de nuevo-dijo la chica tímidamente ante la incómoda posición.

-Sí, creo que sí, gracias-le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella aun lo sostenía de la camisa y él se había sujetado de su cintura para no caer. Se quedaron así un tiempo, contemplando todo en silencio, hasta que luego la charla surgió y estuvieron toda la tarde, hasta muy entrada la noche, entre las ramas, iluminados por la luna y las estrellas, mientras conversaban; y Clóvis los observaba con una alegría en el corazón. Ya cuando el cansancio les ganó, bajaron.

-Fue el mejor de todos los días que pasé aquí-le confesó Boromir.

-Ja, ja, la pasé muy bien, me encantaron todas tus historias-le dijo Asphil muy risueña.

-Que bueno que te conocí-ambos se miraron y quedaron en silencio.

-Ja...detesto los silencios prolongados-le dijo la joven bajando su mirada ruborizada.

-Igual yo, ja...-Boromir se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sido incómodo-Creo que será mejor...

-Dormir, sí, tienes razón, mañana nos vamos...

-Bueno...buenas noches, dama...

-Que descanses...príncipe de Gondor...

-Tú también...-y Boromir le besó la frente en un impulso-...mi dama...

Y así ambos descansaron en extremos opuestos del flet, sin dejar de pensar en lo que habían vivido juntos en un solo día.

La mañana en que partieran a Caras Galadon fue fresca y agradable. Asphil iba montando a Aníron a quien le agradaba transportar aquel delgado cuerpecito. Boromir sólo miraba cómo la chica reía a carcajadas jugueteando con el animal; Edhel sólo se limitaba a caminar muy delante de ellos.

-¡Ja, ja!-reía Asphil, y de pronto observó a Boromir caminando solo y con todos esos atavíos encima, todavía se veía agotado-¡Ven Boromir, sube!

-¿Qué?

Aníron no pareció contento por esa oferta y replicó relinchando.

-Aníron no seas malo, él ya es un amigo nuestro-le dijo Asphil enfada-Es una falta de respeto al príncipe.

-No le hables así al Maiar-le dijo Edhel desde adelante.

Pero Aníron asintió cuando la chica le dijo esas palabras.

-¡Gracias Aníron, eres un amor!-le dijo Asphil besándole la cabeza-¡Ven Boromir!

-Pero...-Boromir se puso nervioso.

-¡Vamos!-de un jalón Asphil logró que se propusiera subir, y una vez sobre el animal, Boromir se sintió muy nervioso-¿Qué te pasa?, estás tenso.

-Es que...-Boromir se sonrojó, estaba sujeto a la cintura de una dama, muy pegado a ella, tanto que sentía la forma de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Estos pensamientos lo llenaron de una sensación extraña y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para alejarlos.

-¡Boromir, te hablo!

-Sí, no es nada, tranquila.

-Tranquilo tú que pareces una estaca, si Aníron es como cualquier otro caballo que hayas montado-Asphil tomó las crines del unicornio-¡Andando, sujétate Boromir!

-¿¡De ti!?-Boromir miró su cintura pero no tuvo tiempo de alejar sus pensamientos porque Aníron comenzó a trotar muy rápido y tuvo que agarrase de lo primero que encontró, y eso fue la cintura de Asphil.

-¡Sólo relájate y ríe con nosotros!, ¡_noro lim_ Aníron, ja, ja!

Con esas risas Boromir sentía que su corazón se llenaba de algo que jamás pensó descubrir: amor...; y, mientras seguían su camino, Boromir permaneció pensativo pero muy hablador con Asphil. A veces galopaban, otras sólo trotaban. En la noche no dejaron de trotar y en una oportunidad Asphil cabeceó y Edhel le aconsejó que durmiera un poco, pues parecía que tenía falta de sueño. Así que la joven no tuvo mejor idea que apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Boromir, y él sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y de besarla. No, no podía hacer eso, había dado ese paso demasiado rápido; definitivamente no. Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza pero no pudo resistir el sueño y las ganas de abrazarla, así que lo hizo: con su capa la cubrió más del frío y la acomodó para que estuviera más cómoda apoyando él su cabeza sobre la de ella.

1 El Uno, el creador de todos los seres vivientes, padre de los Valar, los elfos y los hombres. Creador de todas las cosas.


	4. Boromir y Asphil Eledhril

_**Aiya!!! Cómo andan buena gente? Yo aquí cansada del trabajo y de la fiesta jaja. Al fin que he podido sentarme frente a mi compu, vengo a dejar otro capi. **_

_**Yola!**__**: amiga gracias por el comentario. Sos lo mejor! Tkmmmmmmm**_

_**Zinia**__**: gracias por leer! Digamos que esta parte de la historia se lleva a cabo justamente cuando Boromir está buscando Rivendell. En esta historia he mezclado un poquito de los libros y de la trama de la peli. Ambas cosas me gustan y he tomado escenas de las dos. **_

_**Espero les guste este capi. Un besote!**_

_**Hasta más ver!**_

BOROMIR Y ASPHIL ELEDHRIL

-¡Bienvenida princesa Asphil!-gritaban las doncellas y los elfos en la ciudad; estaban muy felices y lanzaban hermosos pétalos a los pies de la Dama del Destino. Boromir estaba maravillado ante el brillo de aquel lugar que parecía bajado de las mismas estrellas. Todos lo miraban a medida que pasaba sujeto de la cintura de la joven y en el lomo del unicornio. Pensándolo mejor, decidió colocar sus manos en su escudo para no quedar como un desubicado.

En verdad los elfos querían a Asphil, la proclamaban como verdadera hija de los señores de Lórien, y las doncellas entonaban cantos anunciando la llegada de una estrella; y en verdad, Boromir la consideraba su estrella...

-Gracias, gracias-les respondía ella muy contenta de volver a ver la ciudad después de cuatro años de ausencia-¡Lalaith, no sabía que estabas aquí!

Asphil desmontó de Aníron y fue corriendo a saludar a una hermosa elfa de larga y lisa melena, con cabellos oscuros, suaves como seda. Su rostro era un fiel reflejo de la bella luna que iluminaba las noches de Lórien, del mismo modo que ella iluminaba a todo el que se acercara. Tenía unos profundos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas; una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda que asomaba perfecta en su rostro; unos bellísimos labios rojizos, como frutos maduros; y una dulce piel, que al tocarla sentías un gracioso cosquilleo que recordaba la susurrante brisa marina de una costa en silencio. Su sonrisa llenaba de candor el corazón de cualquiera que la escuchara1. Hermosa era Lalaith como todos los de su raza, conservando esa suave hermosura y ternura capaz de prendar a quien fuera.

Boromir vio el brillo que la cubría, como al de todos los elfos, y por un momento apartó la mirada y observó a Asphil hablando tan animada con la elfa. Ella era mortal, no brillaba de esa manera sino que brillaba con algo particular, una luz diferente quizás, pero de igual belleza y candor. A Boromir no le importaba, comenzaba a entender que Asphil iba a ser su criatura de ensueño: suave como una brisa, inundando su ser de frescura...como si con ella siempre llegara la primavera...

-Nos pusimos muy felices cuando Haldir mandó a decir que vendrías, así que preparamos una buena bienvenida-le dijo Lalaith con una enorme sonrisa-Y no vine sola.

-¡Nel!-Asphil abrazó a una joven y bella elfa que tenía una particularidad que la diferenciaba del resto de los elfos de la Tierra Media: era de baja estatura; pero para Asphil era una simpática criatura de mirada chisposa y renovadora sonrisa.

Los cabellos castaños de Neldorwen caían libremente sobre su bello rostro, enmarcando unos ojos marrones de dulce mirada. Sus expresiones eran delicadas, y su voz era como el susurro del viento al juguetear entre las ramas de las hayas.

-¿Qué haces en Lórien, Neldorwen?

-Vine junto a Lalaith a dejarla aquí; y, dentro de unos días, parto a Rivendel a donde mi señor Légolas llegará.

-Rivendel...Boromir va a la casa de Elrond también.

-¿Boromir?-ambas elfas le miraron extrañadas.

-¡Cierto, no se los presenté!, igual, entre tanto alboroto no espero poder presentárselos hasta la cena. Bueno, ese humano, que está sobre Aníron ahora, es Boromir, hijo de Denethor, Señor y Senescal de Gondor.

-Gondor...-Lalaith repitió el nombre con dulzura-Sé quién es ese joven...

Nel la observó con una mirada rápida que Asphil no pudo notar por su emoción.

-Bueno princesa, fue un placer verte después de tanto tiempo-le dijo Nel abrazándola.

-Tus padres te esperan-le dijo Lalaith.

-Gracias amigas-Asphil se volteó para ver a Boromir y lo encontró observándola con una mirada perdida en ternura-¡Boromir, ven!

-¿Eh...?-Boromir apenas salió de sus pensamientos.

-¡Brr!-Aníron saltó haciéndolo caer. Lalaith y Nel sonrieron al ver este gesto del Maiar y al humano que se incorporaba frenéticamente para tratar de pasar desapercibido entre tanto festejo.

-¡Vamos Boromir, mis padres nos esperan!-Asphil lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo por las escaleras hasta el flet mayor donde la Dama y el Señor de Lórien ya estaban listos para verlos.

Aunque Asphil creía ser la primera en decirles que un humano venía con ella, Galadriel ya lo sabía, se había enterado desde la primera vez que las miradas de Boromir y Asphil se habían encontrado. Y una alegría, pero a la vez una pena, se habían posado sobre ella al descifrar el destino de su amada hija. Pero calló y no mencionó nada a Celeborn quien, distraído por la emoción de ver a su adorada hija, no se había concentrado en lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-Bienvenida, mi querida Asphil Amarthwen-le dijo el elfo abrazándola efusivamente-Como has crecido mi damita.

-Padre, gracias...-Asphil se sentía muy querida entre los brazos de su padre-¡Madre, _Anda luumello_2!

-_Maara Tulda_3-le dijo Galadriel abrazándola con cariño-Te extrañé demasiado, mi querida Amarthwen.

-Y yo a ti, madre.

-Aníron, el Maiar, ha sido una gran sorpresa en nuestras vidas, sorpresa que tú nos has traído llenándonos de orgullo-le dijo Celeborn sonriendo.

-¿Y qué otra sorpresa nos has traído?-le dijo Galadriel con una mirada chisposa, entonces Asphil supo que a su madre nunca iba a poder ocultarle nada.

-Ahh...-la chica bajó la mirada intimidada, pero luego se volteó a buscar a Boromir-Él es Boromir, hijo de Denethor, el Señor y Senescal de Gondor.

Boromir se acercó haciendo una reverencia para luego clavar su mirada en la de la Dama de Lórien. Galadriel lo observó dulcemente, sonriéndole pero hundiendo su mirada en los ojos de aquel humano; y supo, desde ese momento, el hado para Asphil...Amarthwen

-Bienvenido eres Boromir, hijo de Denethor-le saludó Celeborn un poco receloso-No es común que se permita el paso de seres mortales a estas tierras, sin embargo, si es voluntad de mi hija, pues que así sea.

-Gracias, os estoy profundamente agradecido-Boromir hizo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué te encontrabas viajando cerca de Lothlórien?

-Pues...

-Para viajar al destino-contestó la Dama por él; tanto Boromir, como Celeborn le observaron-, pero en compensa...del destino de otro..., ¿me equivoco?

El hijo de Denethor estaba mudo e impresionado, por supuesto que esa dama no se equivocaba.

-No mi dama, no os equivocáis.

Galadriel sonrió por lo bajo. ¿El destino de otro?, Asphil no entendía esas palabras, pero Boromir parecía entenderlas muy bien, ¿qué sería?

-Bueno-la voz de Galadriel sonó fuerte en el recinto-, eres libre de andar en esta ciudad como se te plazca, siempre y cuando respetes las leyes. Estás bajo el cargo de Asphil.

-¿Qué?-Celeborn se sorprendió.

-Lo que has escuchado-la dama miró a Boromir-Puedes retirarte, pero mi hija te seguirá después de que hable con ella.

-Gracias mi Dama, mi Señor-Boromir se retiró algo preocupado y cabizbajo.

Asphil permaneció de pie y en silencio. Galadriel le pidió a Celeborn que se retirara. Una vez que éste se fuera, la dama le habló a su hija.

-Asphil, no pienses que no estoy contenta de verte-le dijo abrazándola-Eres mi niña amada y te adoro, pero...

-Madre...Boromir...

-Él se dirige a Rivendel...

-Sí lo sé, pero, ¿por qué dijiste que en compensa del destino de otro?

-Eso es algo que él mismo te debe explicar, yo no puedo hacerlo. Quería hablarte de otra cosa...-la dama se dirigió a una pequeña ventana que daba a la plaza principal donde todos estaban reunidos.

Asphil la observó con melancolía, no sabía por qué pero le parecía que su madre le iba a dar noticias funestas sobre Boromir. Y ella no quería escucharlas, no quería que existiera la mínima posibilidad de alejarse de ese humano que le caía tan bien, que le era tan simpático,...que le gustaba...y al cual comenzaba a querer poco a poco.

-No me está permitido interponerme en el hado de los hombres, a ningún ser de Ëa se lo está, ni a los Valar, y mucho menos a los Eldars; pero tú eres mi amada hija y si es necesario que quebrante esta ley...por ti lo haré-Galadriel la observó-Boromir tiene en su...

-¡No madre, detente!-Asphil cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños gritando-¡No quiero saberlo!

-Asphil...

-¡No!, no quiero saber mi destino, ni el de él, yo misma junto a él lo forjaré.

-Pero es que...-Galadriel trataba de aproximársele pero la chica se alejaba con una mirada desafiante.

-No madre, no me lo digas, no vale la pena quebrantar esa ley.

-Sí la vale, eres mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que luego sufras como Celebrian.

-Pero Celebrian era una elfa, yo soy mortal.

-Dicen que para los mortales los hados son más dolorosos.

-Pero es mi hado, es mi raza-unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica-Soy Asphil, la Edain.

Galadriel alejó su mirada dolida y tomó asiento, pues el hado de Boromir, guerrero de Gondor, le había sido mostrado desde el primer momento en que había cruzado su mirada con la del joven, y eso la destrozaba. Si Asphil se enamoraba de él con todo el corazón...sufriría mucho, y la dama no le deseaba eso a su querida mortal.

-Madre-Asphil se le acercó arrodillándose frente a ella-, mi vida junto a ustedes ha sido una maravilla...pero soy mortal y mi futuro estará junto a Boromir...porque así lo he decidido.

-No decidas precipitadamente mi niña-la dama clavó en ella una profunda mirada de esperanza-A veces las circunstancias te hacen tomar caminos equivocados.

-¡Yo no creo que él sea un camino equivocado!

-Sólo quiero decirte que...No, ya no, olvídalo-la dama de Lórien bajó su mirada entristecida.

-Madre...mi adorada Dama de Oro-la joven se recostó sobre sus rodillas y la elfa le acarició los cabellos-¿Conoces eso que dicen en la Tierra Media, madre?

Galadriel entornó sus ojos para no llorar.

-Se dice, que en la Tierra Media existe una magia que no se repetirá en años, milenios o eternidades. Y esa magia tiene el poder de hacer que conozcas a una persona y en cinco minutos sepas que te has enamorado y querrás pasar _el resto de tu vida_ en compañía de esa persona...4

Los elfos habían preparado un gran banquete de bienvenida para la dama Asphil; toda la ciudad estaba a la espera de que la joven y sus padres se presentaran. El lugar brillaba más que nunca para conmemorar el retorno de una estrella; o por lo menos así lo vio Boromir cuando se encontró con ese espectáculo. Sus ojos se abrieron maravillados y por unos segundos se quedó inmovilizado. Se sintió incómodo ante gente tan elegante, pues sus ropas, aunque limpias, seguían siendo las de un guerrero. Trató de acomodar sus cabellos más prolijamente ya que Edhel le había dicho que tratara de estar presentable en la fiesta de bienvenida de su querida Asphil. ¿¡Cómo no obedecer esa orden, de ninguna manera le haría pasar vergüenza a su estrella Asphil: él estaría presentable para ella.

Así permanecía, parado sin decir nada, hasta que Lalaith se le acercó.

-Debes sentirte un poco fuera de lugar, ¿no?

-Sí, eso creo…

-Ven conmigo, por lo menos no te sentirás solo hasta que Asphil venga.

Ambos se acercaron más al tumulto de elfos y allí se quedaron conversando.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano?-le preguntó Lalaith un poco sonrojada, había tenido ganas de hacer esa pregunta desde que había visto a Boromir de nuevo.

-Cuando le dejé estaba bien, pero aun así me preocupa mucho…

-Estará bien, así será…-le dijo la elfa sonriendo levemente.

Asphil sólo miraba el vacío, sentada en su habitación. Tenía que prepararse para el banquete, pero su mente sólo se volvía a la charla con su madre. Unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Alguien tocó a la puerta y el espíritu de la joven pareció regresar de los abismos en donde se encontraba.

-¡Asphil, qué haces!-le gritó Nel entrando frenéticamente y viéndola en la cama todavía sin vestirse-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada Nel, sólo…-Asphil bajó su mirada.

-¿Qué es?, dímelo, hay algo que oprime tu corazón.

-¡Ah, casi no llego! ¡Bienvenida a tu hogar querida "peke" Asphil!-entró gritando una elfa de cabellos oscuros y finos rasgos, proveniente del mismo lugar que Nel: el Bosque Negro. Su nombre era Elemmire, considerada por su pueblo como una princesa de suave voz y encantadores tratos-¿Qué sucede?, ¿de qué me he perdido?

-De nada Elemmire, Asphil está deprimida-le contestó Neldorwen invitándola a acercarse.

La elfa abrazó a la humana y se sentó a su lado.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Elemmire-le dijo la chica-Lamento que nuestro encuentro fuera de esta forma.

-No debes preocuparte, estamos contigo, por eso somos amigas. Dinos, ¿qué te sucede?

Y Asphil, con pena, les contó toda la charla que había tenido con Galadriel; y lloró…

-No Asphil, no debes llorar-le dijo Elemmire luego de terminar de escuchar a su amiga-Es algo comprensible que la gran Dama de los Noldor pueda ver tu futuro; quiso advertirte porque te ama demasiado.

-¡Pero advertirme de qué! No lo necesito porque sólo yo puedo forjar mi propio futuro, nadie puede leerlo porque todavía no existe.

-¡Bueno, bueno, ya basta de penas!-Nel se puso de pie y buscó un vestido-No debes preocuparte tanto. Tienes razón: tú y sólo tú puedes forjar tu propio futuro. Así que sonríe y ponte linda, todos en la ciudad te esperan con alegría….y Boromir también-agregó la elfa guiñándole un ojo pícaramente-Vamos Elemmire, ayúdame a dejar a esta criatura como a una hermosa princesa elfa.

Asphil sonrió feliz de contar con tan buenas amigas: elfas hermosas y risueñas que le apreciaban y levantaban sus ánimos. En verdad, mientras le ayudaban a cambiarse y reían, ella se sintió segura y amada…

-Ay, ¿por qué no llega?-se preguntaba una elfa alta, de cabellos largos y oscuros, llamada Elve Lover, procedente de Lórien.

Esta simpática muchacha era prima de Haldir, muy mimada y cuidada por éste. El padre de Elve era un elfo que se encontraba en constantes viajes ya que era historiador. Y su madre era la elfa más sabia en cuanto a medicina se tratara, pero ella había partido a Valinor, las Tierras Imperecederas, junto a Celebrian. Por este motivo, Elve fue llevada a Rivendel por Gandalf, el Gris, para aprender las artes del señor Elrond5.

Fue allí cuando Elve se enteró de la llegada de Asphil a Lórien, ya que la conoció en el segundo viaje que ésta realizara con Galadriel a Rivendel. Elve, al igual que Lalaith, Nel y Elemmire, habían tomado a la niña como una aprendiz, y cada vez que podía le enseñaba alguna que otra cosita de curación. Asphil, desde luego, le tenía un cariño y admiración increíble.

-Esto está mal...-Elve se mordía los labios-Yo que quería verle de nuevo antes de partir.

-¡Elve!-le llamó Lalaith.

-¡Ah, amiga!, ¿aún no ha llegado?

-Sí, pero se está preparando-le dijo la elfa junto a Boromir-Ya debería estar lista.

Los cuernos sonaron fuertemente y Boromir se sobresaltó; se había quedado mirando a las elfas y pensando… Galadriel y Celeborn aparecieron junto a Asphil quien llevaba un hermoso vestido y una fina corona con el diamante en su frente. Vestida y peinada como Nel y Elemmire le habían dejado, Asphil no parecía humana. Y, bajando de la mano de sus padres, todos le vieron como a una hermosa muchacha de sonrisa ligera.

Así vio Boromir, hijo mayor de Denethor, a Asphil Amarthwen; y desde ese momento le amó.

Todos aplaudieron efusivamente y luego tomaron asiento. En ese momento, Boromir se sintió más fuera de lugar que nunca, y permaneció pensativo.

Elve y Lalaith se acercaron a Asphil.

-¡Oh querida Asphil, al fin te veo!-Elve se precipitó a la chica con un fuerte abrazo-¿Cómo has estado?; mi primo me ha contado todas tus aventuras. La que más me gustó fue la del unicornio, aun no lo puedo creer.

-Gracias Elve, que bueno que estés aquí conmigo cuando más te necesito-Asphil se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada.

-Ya, ya, Asphil, seca esas lágrimas y vamos a divertirnos un poco-le dijo Nel tomándola de la mano.

-Pero primero, lo primero damas-dijo Elemmire sonriendo-¡A comer!

-¡Claro!, llama a tu hombre Asphil-le recordó Nel.

-¡Es verdad, Boromir!, casi le olvido-Asphil lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo vio-Ahí está.

-Yo voy por él, tú siéntate-le dijo Lalaith.

La cena fue un evento fabuloso que Boromir nunca olvidaría. Se brindó por los señores de Lórien y la joven dama Asphil.

Aunque él estaba cercano, Asphil se encontraba rodeada de sus amigas las cuales reían y se contaban anécdotas. Él no escuchaba nada, sólo comía y pensaba. Pensaba en lo que sentía por Asphil y lo hermoso que era amar de esa manera. Tal vez se cumpliera lo que su hermano le dijera una vez:

"_-Algún día te casarás con una mujer maravillosa, y yo con una sorprendente. Y los cuatros formaremos una familia donde no habrán miradas recelosas"__6_

Eso mismo le había dicho su hermanito Faramir, y ahora creía en ello.

-Sí, ja, ja-Asphil reía feliz de encontrarse entre su gente querida. La cena entera la pasó escuchando los relatos de sus queridas elfas, y se enteró que Lalaith ya había estado en Gondor y había conocido a Boromir y al hermano de éste. Elemmire sólo hablaba del príncipe del Bosque Negro con brillo en sus ojos, mientras Nel se ruborizaba y sonreía a cada comentario de su querido señor Légolas, su príncipe amado de la niñez. Elve permanecía callada, pero al ver las actitudes de Nel y escuchar los relatos de Elemmire, se preguntó si ese elfo sería tan especial.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, todas las damas se reunieron en el jardín donde una hermosa fuente brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, y Aníron bebía de ella.

-Ja, ja, y resultó que… ¡cabúm!-Elve levantó sus brazos.

-¡Explotaste todo de nuevo!-le dijo Nel, y todas rieron a carcajadas.

-Sí, eso pasó…-Elve sonrió divertida-Mi maestro Elrond se enfadó un poco conmigo pero bueno, él es muy comprensivo dentro de todo, aunque con poca paciencia.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Boromir?-preguntó Lalaith después de un silencio.

-¡Ah, Boromir!-Asphil se puso de pie nerviosa-Lo había olvidado, que despistada soy.

-Eso lo sabemos-le dijo Neldorwen, y todas volvieron a reír.

-Mejor nos vamos un rato-dijo Elemmire parándose-, ¿verdad chicas?

-Sí, así es-le contestó Lalaith junto a las demás.

-Yo voy…-Asphil trató de pararse pero las elfas se lo impidieron.

-Has caso y quédate aquí-le dijo Elemmire sentándola-Ya volvemos.

La joven humana obedeció, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos de las elfas, así que sólo observó el estanque junto a Aníron y a la noche de hermosa luna azul. Extrañaba esas noches en Caras Galadon, la ciudad en verdad le llenaba de recuerdos y se sentía feliz de estar ahí nuevamente. Todo volvía a ser mágico en su vida: sus grandes amigas estaban ahí y su gran amor también. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y levantó su mirada sonrojada. ¿Amaba a Boromir?, ¿qué clase de sensación era ésta?, ahora quería estar a su lado siempre. ¡Pero qué ideas, era al primero de su raza que veía en años! Sonrió levemente inclinando su cabeza, tal era su forma de demostrar ternura por algo.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba, que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar entre los mallorns.

Boromir había estado pensativo toda la cena, tenía unas enormes ganas de estar junto a Asphil…; pero la joven se había ido con las damas y él no se animaba a interrumpirlas. Recordaba a Asphil la primera vez que le había visto, cuando treparon al árbol, cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentirse mutuamente, sentir su respiración, sus roces…No, su cabeza ya no daba más, quería estar con ella; comenzó a sudar nerviosamente, ¿¡qué le pasaba!?.

Como nadie parecía prestarle atención, se puso de pie y salió de la multitud hacia un lugar más solitario en donde ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta, terminó en los jardines, y sus ojos parecieron abrirse al mundo cuando divisó un resplandor que paseaba a la sombra de una hermosa fuente bajo la luna. Esa criatura brillaba suavemente ante sus ojos…y era hermosa.

Como si un entretenido espíritu quisiera jugar con él, de la garganta de Boromir salió una palabra que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió.

-¡_Eledhril_!-gritó a la criatura, quien se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia él.

Asphil lo observó sorprendida, ¿qué acababa de escuchar?, ¿_"Brillo de Estrellas" _le habían llamado?; ¡pero si era Boromir!, él la llamaba así bajo la luna; ¿de dónde aprendería esa pronunciación? Ambos se observaron bajo el resplandor de la fuente y de las estrellas, las cuales en Lothlórien parecían nunca cambiar. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera, y que todo momento quedara congelado en el Reino de Oro.

Boromir estaba maravillado, nervioso. En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que sentía, eran tantas sensaciones juntas. No dejaba de mirar a la joven que tenía enfrente: ese cabello, esos ojos tan bellos, esa piel tan suave, ¡que envidia le tenía a ese vestido que estaba tan cerca de esa piel!; y esa boca reflejando una sonrisa ingenua pero cautivante. Por un momento la imagen de Faramir se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿a qué se debía eso?, tal vez ella se parecía a su hermano menor. Sacudió su cabeza con nerviosismo, Asphil le observó un poco confundida, con una carantoña perpleja. Cuando el joven abrió sus ojos vio la expresión de la chica, así que tosió tomando una postura más seria, pero de nuevo se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué decirle a su Brillo de Estrellas, a su, ahora, Asphil Eledhril? De pronto se dio cuenta que sólo quería decirle una simple frase…

Asphil sonreía ligeramente, divertida ante las diferentes expresiones del guerrero que estaba frente a ella. ¡Que apuesto se veía!, pero tenía un grave problema de comunicación.

-¿Querías decirme algo?-le preguntó ella al ver que él nunca iniciaría la charla.

-Ehh…-la cabeza de Boromir quedó en blanco-…¬¬'

Asphil volvió a inclinar su cabeza, ese joven le daba ternura; ja, ja, ¡pobre de él!

-¿La pasaste bien, pudiste comer a gusto?

-Ehh, sí, sí, nunca…había estado presente en un evento así.

-Que raro, tú que eres un príncipe…

-Bueno, no lo soy de sangre como te dije, aunque sí, he estado en fiestas grandes pero ninguna se compara a las celebraciones de los elfos-ahora Boromir estaba más tranquilo y se sentía más cómodo. Asphil le tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar-A decir verdad, los hombres ya no confían en los elfos, los vemos como gente peligrosa, perdida, ya no confiamos en nada. Los grandes lazos que antes nos unían se han ido aflojando, para bien o para mal.

-Eso explica tu cara de asombro y tu incomodidad. Si mi sangre es de la tuya, de Númenor, seré una de las primeras en reafirmar los lazos amistosos; más bien la segunda, pues hay alguien más antes que yo que fue criado entre elfo…-pensó Asphil en voz alta.

-Es lo más seguro-y Boromir se detuvo tomándole las manos y observándola fijamente-Tu hermosura es claramente originaria de Gondor; no, me atrevo a decir que viene de la misma Númenor, como si un ángel hubiera escapado a las aguas y a la ira de los Valar, y estuviera ahora mismo frente a mi.

-¿Ángel? Ah…las cosas que dices-la joven se sonrojó, pero le soltó las manos y se alejó-Exageras demasiado, no soy hermosa. Elve, Lalaith, todas ellas lo son en verdad, pues la hermosura élfica traspasa todos los corazones humanos…

-Ya calla, no digas más-el joven la tomó en sus brazos-Por supuesto que tú no eres como ellas, son elfas y tienes razón: son bellísimas. Pero tú, mi Eledhril, eres única, y tu brillo y belleza, aunque diferente al élfico, es hermoso para mí.

-Que hermosas palabras…

-Ehh…, no soy muy bueno para los poemas o frases bellas-Boromir se sonrojó y tuvo que alejarse un poco por sus nervios-El que sabe de poemas y bellas frases es mi hermano.

-Cierto, tienes un hermano.

-Sí, Faramir, la lauchita de biblioteca, el típico "quiero entenderlo todo"; un aprendiz de Mithrandir, aunque a éste no le gusta ni le interesa que Faramir lo sea.

-Mithrandir…

-Ja, ja, Faramir es mucho más comunicativo que yo, aunque su timidez le gana. En fin, a lo que voy es que él se parece mucho a ti, y ama los libros.

-¿En serio?, ¡como yo!

-Por eso digo. Sin embargo, yo amo a las armas, mi espada es lo más bello para mí.

-¿Tu espada?-Asphil puso una carantoña de enfado.

-Bueno…-Boromir rascó su cabeza algo nervioso, pero luego se acercó a la joven-, aunque ahora eres tú quien está en primer lugar…

Asphil entonces observó que él buscaba entre sus ropas y desprendía de su cuello una cadena. De esa cadena de plata pendía un medallón con un árbol y siete estrellas grabados en él.

-Quiero que lo conserves para que me tengas contigo, y como muestra de agradecimiento por salvar mi vida-Boromir entonces, le ayudó a prenderse la cadena-Así también, si vas a Gondor, te reconocerán como hija de allí, ya que esta medalla sólo la llevan los hijos del Senescal. Por lo tanto, te hace amiga mía y de mi hermano también. El árbol es el símbolo de Gondor, de los reyes que vinieron de Númenor por el gran mar trayendo consigo un árbol blanco y siete piedras videntes. Oh cielos, ya me parezco a mi hermano.

-Ja, ja, gracias…-Asphil rozó la medalla con sus manos, ¡que bella era!

Levantó su mirada y encontró los ojos del joven, entonces fue inevitable un dulce beso que selló sus labios en un tierno gesto.

-Ya es tarde-le dijo Boromir al ver que las estrellas habían sido ocultadas por nubes de las cuales comenzaron a caer gotas de agua-Mejor…

-Volvamos, sí, ya todos se deben haber ido. ¡Oh, mira, lluvia de Lórien!, es fresca y suave, deliciosa-Asphil dejaba que las gotas cayeran sobre ella, le parecían una suave caricia del cielo.

-No sé por qué pero algo me dice que Edhel y Aníron se enfadarán si no volvemos ahora-le dijo el hombre de Gondor tomándole una mano.

-¡Es verdad, volvamos, ja, ja!

Llegaron de nuevo al lugar donde se había celebrado el banquete, los elfos se habían ido pero Aníron y Edhel estaban allí. Ambos seres le dirigieron una mirada de recelo a Boromir.

-Oh, no…lo sabía-Boromir sintió que esas miradas le daban una patada.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Asphil-Edhel te llevará a un lugar donde puedas descansar, ¿verdad mi Edhel?

El elfo no respondió, sólo inclinó su cabeza en signo afirmativo y volvió su mirada recelosa, como indicando al humano que se diera prisa en seguirle.

-Ay…-Boromir tuvo miedo pero igual le sonrió-ja, ja…

-No puede hacerte daño-le dijo la chica en un susurro, besándole las manos-_Lassie oloori_7, nos vemos mañana, aunque sea…

-Sí, mañana parto a Imladris8-y besando la frente de la joven, agregó-Espero sobrevivir esta noche para partir mañana.

-Ja, ja, lo harás. Te veré mañana-Asphil le besó en la mejilla y luego fue junto a Aníron hacia sus aposentos.

Boromir la observó embelezado, perdido en un mundo de sueños. ¡Cielos!, en verdad las mujeres te distraían, pero era hermoso sentirla tan cerca, rozarla, probar esos labios. Ya no quería pensar más, pues sentía que se elevaba como uno de esos experimentos de su media hermana Ancalime, sí, la hija de su padre y la alquimista Telperien, esa… ¿dama?, si se la podía llamar así por sus actitudes varoniles, que siempre le contradecía en todo pero a la cual amaba tanto por ser su hermana como a Faramir. Bueno…, quizás no tanto porque su amor por Faramir era único, al igual que con ella. Para englobar, su amor por cada uno era único, pero tenía la misma fuerza. Aunque fueran sólo medios hermanos y discutieran frecuentemente, Ancalime era su "huesitos", ¡y que nadie le tocara!

En medio de esos pensamientos, un golpecito en su espalda lo hizo bajar de las nubes. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada de Edhel.

-¡Ahh, me asustaste!...

El elfo redobló su mirada de enojo y, ya con eso, el joven Boromir tuvo que tragar saliva y seguir al ser que lo conducía a un sitio para dormir.

Asphil entró en sus aposentos casi volando, pero las elfas la interceptaron.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!-le gritaron.

-¿Qué pasó, qué hicieron?-le preguntó Nel pícaramente, tomándole una mejilla-Confiesa…

-Ja, ja, pues hablamos…

-¿Nada más, no hubo un beso o algo?-preguntó Elemmire con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Pues…-Asphil se sonrojó.

-¡Sí, sí!-gritaron Nel y Lalaith a la vez, tomando, cada una, a Asphil de un brazo.

-Fue…sólo uno.

-Que bello, semillas de romance naciendo en el Bosque de Oro-pensó Elve en voz alta-¡Oye, ese es un buen título para una novela de romance!, pero que idea, ¡sí, sí, viva lo romántico!, ja, ja.

-Ah…Elve…-Asphil trataba de calmar a sus amigas que parecían locas.

-Que rápido has crecido mi "peke"-le decía Elemmire abrazándola emotivamente.

-Sí, tanto como para…-comenzó Nel pero Lalaith le tapó la boca.

-Ja, ja, o sea, querida Asphil, ya has entrado en una edad más adulta. Para nosotras es difícil cambiar nuestra noción de niña que te tenemos-le habló Lalaith aun sujetando a Neldorwen-Es que a comparación nuestra, aún eres un retoño.

-Será difícil que te veamos como a una mujer adulta-le dijo Elve-Pero si no te molesta…

-Por supuesto que no, quiero seguir siendo así.

-Entonces serás nuestra eterna peke, ja, ja-rió Elemmire.

-Sí, pero ahora me supongo que nuestra querida amiga querrá descansar para despedirse de "su querido" mañana-comenzó Nel empujando a las demás fuera de la habitación-Nos vemos, buenas noches niña, ¡sueña con nosotras!

-Buenas noches.

-¡Nel, mi cabello!-se quejaba Lalaith.

-Ah, pero si tienes mucho, sólo te arranqué un mechón…

Así las voces de las elfas se perdieron y Asphil se acostó con la medalla de Boromir en sus manos.

Cuando el sol despuntó en el Bosque de Lórien, Boromir ya estaba despierto y preparado para continuar su viaje a Rivendel, a lo que le esperara allá, a revelar el sueño de su hermano. Su hermano, no dejaba de pensar en él. Tantos años cuidándolo que ya no se había dado cuenta de que había crecido y era un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo; pero a Boromir le remordía el corazón el trato injusto que su padre pudiera darle aprovechando de que él no estaría para defenderle. Aun así, debía tranquilizarse con saber que por lo menos Ancalime estaría con Faramir para pasar bien los días, y que él se iría a Ithilien, lejos de los tratos de Denethor. Ahora lo único que deseaba era conseguir ayuda suficiente para defender a su pueblo.

-¿Estás listo?-le preguntó Edhel al entrar en la habitación-Los señores piensan despedirse de ti con honores.

-Ahora mismo bajo-le contestó Boromir; y, cuando Edhel se fue, tomó sus cosas pero no encontró su cuerno por ningún lado-Que raro, lo dejé aquí mismo.

-¡Brrrr!-gritó Aníron desde una de las ventanas del cuarto.

-Tú lo tienes-dijo Boromir al ver que el animal tenía el cuerno en su hocico, y que parecía divertirse mostrándoselo burlonamente-Basta de juegos, dámelo.

Pero el unicornio no le hizo el menor caso: dio media vuelta y partió con el cuerno, relinchando y trotando.

-¡Oye, vuelve!-gritaba el joven persiguiéndole-¡Me tengo que ir pero si no me lo das no puedo, y supongo que para ti es mejor que me vaya!

Aníron, entonces, se detuvo de golpe haciendo que el muchacho se estrellara contra él y cayera casi desmayado. El animal, al verle tirado y sin moverse, se acercó al humano pensando que en verdad estaba inconsciente; pero Boromir, en el momento en que Aníron acercaba su hocico, lo tomó de las crines por sorpresa provocando que el unicornio se asustara y gritara. Entonces el joven quedó sobre el lomo del ser quien se revolvía enloquecido tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Ja, ja, te gané!-pero Aníron no se dejaría montar por un desconocido que trataba de acercase a su adorada Asphil, así que se detuvo con la cabeza gacha lanzando a su jinete por sobre su lomo-¡Noo!

Y ese fue el final del viaje de Boromir sobre Aníron, pues él quedó desparramado en el suelo mientras que el unicornio, altaneramente, pasó por su lado levantando la cabeza.

-Bueno…-se dijo Boromir-por lo menos tengo mi cuerno de nuevo, aunque no sé para qué hizo todo esto ese animal.

Una vez recuperado, el capitán de Gondor se dirigió a donde le esperaban. Los señores de Lórien, algunos guerreros y las damas elfas estaban listos para decirle adiós.

-Buen viaje Boromir, hijo de Denethor-le deseó Celeborn-Que tus caminos sean livianos.

-No será la última vez que nos veamos, pero hasta entonces, ¡adiós!-le dijo la dama Galadriel.

-Adiós, y os agradezco eternamente vuestra hospitalidad, mis señores-les dijo Boromir con una reverencia.

-Los elfos no mordemos-agregó Galadriel con una sonrisa.

-Sí…-Boromir tragó saliva un poco nervioso sin apartar los ojos de esa dama tan misteriosa.

-_Mára mesta_9-le saludó Asphil acercándosele con una cadena de la cual pendía una piedra blanca-Acepta este regalo como muestra de que en Lórien todo ser humano es bienvenido.

-Gracias-le contestó el joven mientras ella le prendía la cadena-Nunca lo olvidaré.

-_Úman na_10.

Entonces ambos se contemplaron con una sonrisa en sus labios; más que nada Asphil, quien sonreía nerviosa, pues ella hubiera preferido despedirse a solas de él pero gracias a Aníron, Boromir no había podido llegar antes.

-_Nai Eru Varyuva len, en-oment-uva-ivé__ 11_

Boromir se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído provocando comentarios de los elfos que los observaban.

-No entendí qué me dijiste pero me sonó muy bien-le dijo haciendo que la joven riera divertida-Nos vemos, te digo yo a ti.

-Ay, ¿no hacen una linda pareja?-preguntaba Elemmire junto a las demás que observaban la escena.

-Sí, muy linda. Ya estoy comenzando a tomar notas para escribir una novela sobre ellos en mis tiempos libres-dijo Elve.

-Pues si tú haces un escrito, yo haré una pintura-agregó Nel riendo-Él parte a donde mi señor Légolas también llegará; dentro de poco he de partir también.

-Y yo, mi "licencia" se acaba-le dijo Elve.

-Pues yo sólo deseo volver a ver a mi querido Gandalf-dijo Lalaith.

-¿Y a un cierto capitán de Gondor?-le preguntó Nel junto a Elve, con una carantoña pícara.

-Eso…eso es aparte Neldorwen-le contestó la elfa nerviosa-No tiene nada que ver con Gandalf.

-Pero te hizo sonrojar.

-Olvídalo.

-No lo haré.

-Ya damas, él se va-les dijo Elemmire.

Boromir, entonces, montó un caballo que le habían otorgado, y haciendo una profunda reverencia a los señores, y dirigiéndole una dulce mirada a Asphil, tomó rumbo al norte, hacia Imladris.

Y Asphil le observó con alegría y esperanzas de verle bajo un sol brillante o una hermosa luna plateada.

-Vamos peke-le dijo Elemmire-Aprovechemos los últimos días que tenemos para estar todas juntas y hagamos las cosas que nos gustan.

-De acuerdo. Nel, quiero que veas unas pinturas mías y me digas qué te parecen-le dijo Asphil a la elfa, mientras caminaban las cinco juntas.

-Como gustes, y te enseñaré una mezcla de colores que te parecerán bonitos.

-Ya que eso harán, a mí me gustaría visitar a mi primo-dijo Elve.

-Entonces mañana mismo iremos a verle-sonrió Asphil.

-¿En verdad?, ¡gracias querida!

-Tenemos por lo menos unas dos semanas para estar juntas, así que habrá tiempo de sobra si lo aprovechamos-agregó Elemmire-¿Puedo probarte unos vestidos de mi confección, Asphil?

-Sí, claro…-aceptó la humana un poco vergonzosa.

Y así Asphil se despidió de Boromir…

1 Descripción tomada del fanfiction "El viaje de Tomih Tuck"

2 Cuánto tiempo

3 Bienvenida

4 Frase tomada del fanfiction "El viaje de Tomih Tuck" Un tributito a mi querida hobbit del alma.

5 Descripción proporcionada por la autora del personaje.

6 Frase tomada del fanfiction "No debes caer jamás" Tributo al escrito que me hizo conocer a estas amigas.

7 Dulces sueños

8 Denominación por la cual los hombres conocen a Rivendel.

9 Buen viaje

10 De nada

11 Que Eru te guarde; Nos encontraremos de nuevo


	5. Las queridas elfas de Lady Asphil

_**Hola!!! Volví!!! Uff el trabajo y la universidad me matan(además de que esta semana no tuve internet), pero volvi y tengo energías para seguir por acá. **_

_**Zinia!!**__** : wow gracias fiel lectora, mil gracias. Me alegra que encontraras romántico el capi, a veces me es difícil escribir romance jeje. **_

_**En este capi trato de hacer ver un poquito más la relación de Asphil con sus queridas elfas, amigas a las cuales adora pero sabe que no podrá estar junto a ellas siempre. **_

_**Aclaro sobre los personajes que ya aparecieron en el otro capi:**_

_**Neldorwen**__**: divina elfa de mi querida artista, mi sensei, Marianela Viola De Argentina como yo. **_

_**Elve Lover**__**: personaje de mi adorable amiga mexicana Aidé Palazuelos. Escritora maravillosa!**_

_**Lalaith**__**: mi divina elfita madrileña Inés, meticulosa observadora del mundo natural.**_

_**Nindë:**__** una vieja amiga, a la cual hace mucho tiempo no veo, pero que siempre está en mi corazón; y su personaje es parte del alma de mi historia. Personaje de mi querida Alicia de España.**_

_**Elemmire**__**: personaje de otra amiga con la cual no he podido mantener mucho contacto, pero estoy muy feliz por las buenas noticias que me han llegado desde su hogar en Palma de Mallorca en las Islas Baleares **_

_**Espero este capi los entretenga. **_

_**Hasta más ver!!!**_

LAS QUERIDAS ELFAS DE LADY ASPHIL

Una semana había pasado desde que Boromir partiera de Caras Galadon. Asphil había estado compartiendo momentos con sus queridas elfas, ya que últimamente ellas no tenían mucho tiempo para permanecer juntas. En ese momento, se encontraban con Haldir nuevamente para que así Elve Lover no se fuera sin muchos cariños de su adorado primo.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por estos lados últimamente, Haldir?-le preguntaba Asphil para entablar una conversación.

-Nada ha cambiado: los orcos siguen bajando de Moria hacia aquí, pero los mantenemos a raya. He de confesar que sus compañeros le extrañan, princesa.

-Pero si no soy la gran cosa-le dijo la joven rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo-Me alegro que todo esté tranquilo.

-Pues así tratamos que sea.

-En Rivendel no hay amenazas, más bien estamos todos preocupados por ordenar las cosas para el traslado hacia el oeste. El señor Elrond dice que otro grupo de elfos partirá dentro de poco y que su hija Arwen irá allí-comentó Elve.

-Pero, ¿Arwen Undómiel no estaba enamorada de Elessar?-preguntó Lalaith.

-Sí, de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, pero parece que mi maestro Elrond se niega a creer que el montaraz tomará el trono de Gondor.

-¿Tomará el trono?-repitió Asphil extrañada.

-Pues él es el heredero de Isildur-le dijo Elve.

-Ya veo-Asphil se quedó pensando-Entonces el Rey pronto volverá a su trono.

-Exacto, pero el Enemigo no debe saberlo-le aclaró Elve-, es un secreto que sólo los elfos sabemos, y algunos otros, ya que Estel, como su nombre lo dice, es la única esperanza para su raza, y para terminar con el mal en la Tierra Media.

-¡Mi señor Haldir!-se sintió llamar a un elfo-¡Ha llegado una escolta desde el Bosque Negro!

-¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntaron las amigas cuando Haldir bajó.

-¡Lady Asphil, debe bajar!-llamaron al poco tiempo.

-¿Será mi señor Légolas?-se preguntaba Nel nerviosa y con una esperanza notable.

-Légolas, Légolas, deja ya de repetir ese nombre-le dijo Lalaith.

-Pues yo no lo creo, más bien diría que es Lady Nindë-se atrevió a arriesgar Elemmire bajando tras Asphil.

Al bajar del flet, pudieron contemplar a una elfa joven, de cabellos dorados y una piel dorada. Parecía sacudirse las ropas llenas de polvo por el largo viaje, mientras discutía molesta con otros elfos de su escolta.

-Es…Nindë, no te equivocaste Elemmire-le corroboró Asphil al reconocer a su prima.

En realidad, por supuesto, era prima de Celebrian, pero la elfa también se había encariñado con la niña Asphil y la llamaba prima, y compartía sus juegos. Nindë también le había enseñado cómo cantar y algunas técnicas de pelea, pues sabía desempeñarse muy bien en ambos campos; y su voz era lo más esperado por los animales en los lindes del Bosque Negro.

-¡Les dije mil veces que debíamos tomar otro camino, pero ustedes creen saberlo todo y aquí estoy: atrasada para la ceremonia!-gritaba Nindë bastante molesta, hasta que se percató de la presencia de las demás elfas-¡Oh querida Asphil, llegué!

-Hola Nindë, bienvenida.

-Lamento mucho mi retraso, quería llegar a tiempo para saludarte pero tuve percances. Dejemos de lado mi desdicha y pasemos a darte un fuerte abrazo-le sorprendió tomándola y dándole uno de esos abrazos que ella llamaba "cariñosos", pero que a Asphil la dejaban sin aliento-¿Cómo la pasaste?, ¿qué has hecho?, ¿quiénes son ellas?, ¿por qué está Elemmire aquí?

-Bueno espera, espera, una pregunta a la vez.

-Hola querida Nindë-le saludó Elemmire-Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no?

-Ya lo creo, pero nos vemos al fin. ¿Viniste a saludar a Asphil?

-Por supuesto.

-Ah…, no soy la única-y luego Nindë agregó para sí un poco enojada y dirigiendo una mirada de enfado a los elfos quienes casi se escondieron-Yo quería ser la primera en saludarle…

-Nindë, ven que te presento-le dijo Asphil-Ella es Elve Lover, una elfa talentosa de Lórien en cuanto a medicina; ella es Lalaith, también de Lórien, muy fiel aprendiz de Gandalf, el Gris; y ella es Neldorwen, del Bosque Negro, una artista inigualable.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nindë Tasartir-se presentó la elfa un poco recelosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con nosotros, prima?

-Pues verás, tengo una semana, el príncipe Légolas llegará a Rivendel por esa fecha y yo le esperaré para verle.

-¿Mi señor Légolas?, ¿tú también le conoces?-le preguntó Nel.

-Por supuesto, él y yo tenemos una relación muy cercana.

-¿Cercana?...-Nel no quería demostrarlo pero su rostro colocó una expresión poco agradable.

-Sí, nos gusta mucho estar cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Les gusta?...

-Así es, me imagino que tú también le conoces, pero de seguro él debe pensar que eres una niña humana por tu altura, ¿no?

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas?!-Nel trató de alcanzarla para darle un golpe pero sus amigas la contuvieron.

-¡Tranquila Nel!

-Nindë, ¿por qué le dices eso?

-Porque estoy cansada de escuchar: "Neldorwen esto, Neldorwen aquello, la pequeña Nel es excepcional" ¡Basta, el señor Légolas es mío!

-¡No es tuyo, y yo le conozco desde que éramos niños!

Así empezó una discusión donde Elve y Lalaith sostenían a Nel, mientras que Elemmire a Nindë, ya que si las soltaban no quedaría nada ni de una ni de la otra.

-Basta…no peleen…-trataba de hablar Asphil-¡BASTA DE UNA VEZ!

El silencio fue completo.

-Yo opino que cada una tiene que dejar que él decida…lo que más le…

-Oh, ya calla Asphil-le espetó Nindë-Él me ama y fin de la discusión.

-Eso será un sueño tuyo-rió Nel.

-No lo he soñado, al contrario, es así.

-Ja, ja, basta de mentiras-se burló Nel-No te lo crees ni tú misma.

-¡Pequeña cucaracha!

-¡Puedo ser pequeña pero no te tengo miedo!

-¡BASTA, LLEGUEMOS A UN ACUERDO!-gritó Lalaith-Damas, sean decentes y dejen de discutir por un elfo.

-Yo no discuto por él, a mí sólo me molesta que me ataquen sin motivo, aunque ya veo cuáles son los motivos: ¡celos!-Nel frunció su ceño amenazadoramente.

-¿Yo celosa de ti?, ¡ja, no me hagas reír!-agregó Nindë.

-¡BASTA!-las acalló Elemmire-¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a Caras Galadon, todas juntas…y en paz?

Nindë y Nel se observaron con enojo.

-¡Si ella va, yo no!-dijeron a coro-¡Grr, deja de copiarme! No, ya basta, ¡cállate!

-¡Recalco la expresión: EN PAZ!-volvió a gritar Elemmire-Nindë, basta de tratar así a Nel, ella tiene razón y no te ha hecho nada. Nel, basta de contraataques despectivos. Somos todas amigas y nos comportaremos como damas civilizadas, ¿no?

Todas se miraron y aceptaron esas palabras, así que se pusieron en marcha a Caras Galadon.

-Bueno prima, cuéntame algo de ti ahora-le decía Asphil a la elfa mientras caminaban.

-Pues, verás, me sentí tan emocionada cuando Légolas me propuso matrimonio que casi volé-dijo para tratar de dar celos a Nel.

-Oh, no, esto se va a poner malo-le susurró Lalaith a Elve.

-Conociendo a Nel, creo que tienes razón-le respondió su amiga desviando su mirada a Neldorwen quien había parado más sus orejas al oír el nombre de Légolas.

-Es el elfo más divino de toda la Tierra Media, y sus besos son lo más dulces-continuaba Nindë.

-Ya…veo…-Asphil comenzaba a comprender que sería imposible una buena relación entre su prima y Nel si continuaban con aquellos comentarios.

-Además él mismo me dijo que le gustan las elfas altas…-y mirando de reojo a Nel, agregó-no las cucarachas…ja, ja.

-Basta, contrólate-se decía a ella misma la elfa. Nel era tranquila y muy paciente, pero si alguien se metía con su altura, o es más, con su adorado señor Légolas, ¡cuidado porque no viviría para contarlo!-¡Ya no aguanto, adiós a Lady Neldorwen, bienvenida guerrera de las Hayas!

Y en un salto se lanzó por sobre Nindë y comenzaron a pelear.

-¡Basta damas, sean educadas!-las calmaba Elemmire.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-le preguntó Lalaith a Elve.

-Que si no puedes con ellas, úneteles.

Y ambas elfas se sumaron a la pelea, más que nada para tratar de divertirse un poco y convertir esa batalla en un juego de manos. Así pelearon y terminaron riendo y lanzándose tierra por la cabeza antes que golpeándose. Tanto Nindë como Nel empezaron a reír la una de la otra al largarse barro, y olvidaron su discusión…sólo un poco.

-¡Damas!-comenzó Elemmire hasta que Elve le tiró un trozo de barro en su cara.

-¡Ven y diviértete Elemmire!

-¡No tienen remedio!-bufó la princesa uniéndose a la batalla.

La risa de Lalaith estalló divertida, llenando de alegría a todas las demás, pues en verdad su nombre le hacía muy buen honor a su contagiosa risa.

-Ah…esas son en verdad…mis queridas elfas-se dijo Asphil con una mueca en su rostro.

Ya muy entrada la noche, las damas llegaron a Caras Galadon, envueltas en barro.

-Bienvenida….Nindë Tasartir-le saludó Celeborn con una mirada de insatisfacción al verle llena de fango.

-Parece que se han estado divirtiendo mucho-les dijo Galadriel con una sonrisa leve.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde tíos, pero al fin estoy aquí.

-Lamento nuestro aspecto, es que…-comenzó Asphil.

-Estuvimos jugando-completó Elve-Sí, divirtiéndonos un poco.

-Cómo lo deseen, pero vístanse bien para esta noche, cenaremos juntos.

-Así se hará.

-Entonces, querida Nindë, cámbiate y ven a hablar con nosotros-le aconsejó Galadriel.

-Sí, tía.

Todas fueron a cambiarse de vestidos.

-Ja, tuvimos una fiesta en el lodo espectacular-reía Nel secándose su largo cabello.

-En lo personal, prefiero las fiestas en el agua-dijo Elemmire probándose un vestido de hermosa confección propia.

-Miren mi cabello, parecerá marrón antes que dorado-se quejaba Nindë observándose en un espejo.

-Hemos de admitir que parecíamos niñas-dijo Elve.

-Pero fue divertido, reí como nunca-dijo Lalaith.

-Por favor, tú siempre ríes como nunca-Nel le dio una palmadita en la espalda provocando risa en todas, hasta en Nindë-, por eso te llamas Lalaith.

-Debemos juntarnos más a menudo, lástima que las distancias nos separan-pronunció Elemmire con nostalgia.

-Es verdad, pero tenemos toda una eternidad para estar juntas, ¿quién se preocupa?-le contestó Nindë riendo, hasta que vio la mirada que las demás le daban-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué hice?

Entonces recordó que Asphil era mortal y observó a la chica que se había quedado inmóvil, unos segundos, bajando su cabeza.

-No deben preocuparse por mí, yo me conformo con verlas a mi lado felices-les dijo la humana cepillándose el cabello tranquilamente-No soy hija de las eternidades, pertenezco a un tiempo limitado en Ëa, pero no me preocupo por eso, al contrario, me alegro de conocerles. Siempre las llevaré en mi corazón, aun cuando ustedes partan al oeste.

-Si es que partimos-le dijo Nel abrazándola con cariño-Me quedaría si todas ustedes se quedaran.

-Entonces hagamos esa promesa-les propuso Elve-Quedémonos todas en la Tierra Media.

-No creo que les convenga-les dijo Asphil algo preocupada-Sería un tormento para ustedes, y no lo harán por mí.

-Eso ya lo veremos-le tranquilizó Lalaith-Pues en cuanto a mí, puedes estar segura que la Tierra Media será mi hogar por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Luego te lo explico-le contestó la elfa perdida en pensamientos deliciosos.

-¡Vamos a sellar este pacto: no partiremos de la Tierra Media, si no es que vayamos todas juntas!-les dijo Elemmire colocando su mano sobre la de Asphil.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo; Nindë también.

-¡Sellado!-gritaron todas.

-¡Ahora lo más bueno de la noche: A COMER!-gritó Nel.

-¿Siempre son así de gritonas?-le preguntó Nindë a Asphil.

-Más o menos, pero levantan hasta al corazón más caído. Nindë, Nel no es mala, es una muy buena amiga, creo que le debes una disculpa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, será después.

-De acuerdo-le dijo la muchacha observándola con duda-, pero hazlo, ¿sí?

-Lo haré, por favor, vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

-Vamos entonces.

La cena, como siempre, fue entretenida con los comentarios de Neldorwen y las carcajadas de Lalaith. Elemmire se preocupaba por hablar con la Dama de Oro, ya que le admiraba mucho y no dejaría pasar esa visita para seguir entablando nuevas charlas con ella. Nindë le relataba del Bosque Negro a Celeborn; mientras que Elve y Asphil trataban de aportar un comentario a los de Nel sin que la risa de Lalaith les interrumpiera, cosa que era imposible de hacer de a momentos.

-¡Entonces estaba tan distraída que el orco me pasó por la cabeza creyendo que era uno de ellos, esa fue mi suerte, mi altura me salvó!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,……-Lalaith no podía contener toda su risa.

-Alguien que haga callar a esa dama-le gritó Asphil riendo junto a Elve-Queremos hablar también.

-Lo siento, ja, ja, muchachas disculpen, ja, ja, ja…

-Nel, la próxima vez habla de algo más tranquilo-le dijo Elve.

-No es mi culpa, es Lalaith.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja,….

-Sí, ya sabemos que es ella.

-Nel, ¿en verdad las cosas en el Bosque Negro están tan mal?-le preguntó Asphil seriamente.

-Pues, la fortaleza del Señor Oscuro parece tranquila pero sabemos que allí hay orcos esperando una señal para atacar. Todas las fuerzas del Sin Nombre se reagrupan más allá de las puertas negras de Mordor.

-Por eso mi maestro Elrond convocará a un Concilio Blanco. En realidad, ya lo ha convocado hace tiempo pero dicen, aunque yo no sé mucho, de que esta vez llegará alguien al concilio trayendo consigo la perdición de todos los hombres-agregó Elve.

-¿La perdición de los hombres?-repitió Asphil al recordar esa frase en uno de los libros que leyera sobre antaño-Eso me recuerda…al Anillo Único.

-¡No lo digas aquí!-le reprendió Elve temerosa-No donde el poder de los elfos nos protege de él. Por supuesto que se trata de ese objeto y ya muchos presagios lo han anunciado. Uno de los primeros en advertirlo fue Gandalf.

-Es verdad, mi querido Gandalf-pronunció Lalaith más tranquila-Él decía que ya sabía dónde estaba oculta el arma del Enemigo, y que cuando llegara la hora, debería ser destruida.

-¿Creen que ya haya llegado la hora?-preguntó Asphil inquieta.

-Pues, por lo que sabemos o podemos adivinar, ya que parece que tanto Gandalf, como Elrond y los señores de Lórien no quieren decir mucho: así es, el Anillo será descubierto en el Concilio, un mediano lo tendrá, se decidirá qué hacer, y Elessar partirá al sur para reclamar su derecho al trono de Gondor-relató Elve bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

La atmósfera era silenciosa y pesada en esos momentos ya que las risas se habían apagado y todas estaban serias, atentas a las palabras de sus amigas.

-Boromir, entonces, va a ese Concilio también-recordó Asphil.

-Seguro, mi maestro Elrond ha convocado a un representante de cada raza en la Tierra Media-le confirmó Elve-Algo va a pasar, algo que cambiará nuestras vidas y a la Tierra Media tal cual se la conoce hoy en día.

-Por eso nuestra gente la abandona, parten a los puertos antes de que se les haga tarde para escapar del mal que crece-agregó Nel-Eso hicieron mis padres.

-Pero nosotros, que somos mortales, debemos quedarnos a pelear-concluyó Asphil.

-Así es, pero no creo que estén solos, por lo menos nosotras nos quedaremos a luchar-dijo Lalaith convencida-¡No pienso irme sin luchar por mi hogar!

-Ni yo-la apoyó Neldorwen-Por eso aún estoy aquí.

"-Luchar…por lo que más se ama-pronunciaba Asphil en su cabeza mientras las demás hablaban a su alrededor-Nuestra gente deja la Tierra Media antes de que se les haga tarde…el tiempo de los elfos pronto terminará y abandonarán estas costas…"

-¡Asphil!-le llamó Nel, alejándola de esos pensamientos-Vamos al jardín, ¿no vienes?

-Sí…voy ahora mismo.

-Neldorwen-le llamó Nindë antes de salir con las demás-, tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, vamos afuera.

-Como gustes-ambas salieron alejándose para hablar a solas; por unos minutos se quedaron calladas, Nindë observaba la fuente como perdida en pensamientos muy profundos-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar amiga?

-¿Amiga?, ¿me llamas así después de lo que te hice?

-Creo en verdad que fue una tontería, ¡pero no vuelvas a meterte con mi altura porque si no…!

-Tranquila, tranquila, hay algo que debo confesarte-Nindë, entonces, se acercó más a la fuente hasta sentarse en su borde-Conocí a Légolas una bella mañana en que leía y me tropecé con él. Estuvimos juntos, eso no era mentira, pero nunca me besó ni me propuso matrimonio.

-¿Y eso…en qué me concierne?-le preguntó Nel un poco aliviada, pero tratando de no demostrar mucha emoción por las noticias recibidas.

-En que fui muy injusta al decirte todas esas cosas. Estaba celosa y lo admito, es que al fin conocí a la artista que se ha ganado un pedacito de su corazón.

-¿Cómo?-el rostro de la joven elfa se transformó a un rojo candente.

-Sí, tal y como lo oyes. No hubo momento en que él no te recordara: "Neldorwen, ja, ella es una pequeña talentosa"; "la pequeña Nel, es muy hábil, te gustará conocerle". Así era cada vez que algo le hacía recordarte. Debes estar feliz.

-¿Feliz?-Nel no podía contener toda su emoción, su carita denotaba más de lo que sus gestos pretendían mostrar; Nindë le sonrió adivinándolo todo-En verdad, sí me alegra lo que me dices, tus disculpas significan mucho para mí. Yo te ofrezco las mías y espero que empecemos de nuevo.

-Por supuesto, él tenía mucha razón al decir que eres una elfa muy especial.

-Tú también lo eres, de lo contrario, no creo que te haya contado esas cosas ni que hubieras estado tanto tiempo a su lado.

-Sólo déjame preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Tú sientes…?

-¡Pensándolo bien, vamos con las demás!

-No te preocupes Nel-le dijo Nindë tomándole del brazo-, nadie lo sabrá…

-Gracias Nindë-le dijo la elfa regalándole esa sonrisa que invitaba a confiar y pasarla muy bien junto a ella-¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde a…!

Pero cuando Nel llegó se encontró con una deprimida Asphil que contemplaba la fuente llorando.

-¿Esa es Asphil?-le preguntó Nindë.

-Así es.

-¡Nel, Nindë!-les llamaron las demás.

-¿Qué le pasa a Asphil?-preguntó Nel cuando se reunieran en secreto para que la humana no les viera.

-No lo sabemos, pero creemos que es por lo que hablamos hoy-le dijo Elve-Se ve muy mal.

-Hagamos algo chicas, somos sus amigas, ¿no?-les indagó Lalaith.

-Claro que es así…-contestó Elve.

-Mi peke sufre…-dijo Elemmire-Es una pena que sea humana.

-O que nosotras seamos elfas-agregó Lalaith-, pero haremos algo.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?-les dijo Neldorwen trayendo consigo un puñado de pinturas las cuales había ido a buscar rápidamente-¡Ayúdenme damas, le sacaremos lágrimas pero de risas a esa niña!

Asphil estaba triste, muy triste. Había algo que no le convencía sobre lo que Nel y Elve contaran del Bosque Negro y ese anillo, del viaje de Boromir, de los asuntos secretos de su madre y Gandalf, del adiós que les tendría que decir algún día a su querida gente de las eternidades. No quería eso…Si los elfos se iban, ¿dónde se quedaría ella?, ¿sola?; ¡no, eso no!, odiaba la soledad, cómo la detestaba, ¡tanto, tanto, odiaba estar sola! ¿Por qué, por qué todo lo bueno tenía que terminar así?... tan rápido. Al fin había encontrado un hogar…pero tendría que decirle adiós…si es que antes el Señor Oscuro no los mataba a todos. Prefería mil veces ese final para estar todos juntos que…; no, no podía pensar de esa forma tan horrible. Su tristeza aumentaba…

Llevó su mano a la medalla que Boromir le diera, y sonrió feliz de recordarle añorando estar en sus brazos de nuevo. ¿En verdad ella sería una mujer de Gondor como él le dijo? Si tan sólo supiera de dónde venía, dónde había nacido…

-¡Enjuaga tus lágrimas pequeña princesa!-escuchó de pronto entre los mallorns-¡Ven y descubre la alegría del presente, abandona el pasado y no te obsesiones con el futuro!

La joven se puso de pie tratando de seguir a la voz que le hablaba. Caminó hasta uno de los mallorns más cercanos hasta que unas luces le alumbraron y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de ellas.

-¡Ahora, con ustedes, las estrellas del Bosque de Oro!-Lalaith y Elve aparecieron entre los árboles con sus rostros pintados divertidamente-Y más arriba, ¡las guerreras del Bosque Negro!

Elemmire, Nel y Nindë saltaron haciendo vueltas en el aire para caer perfectamente de pie junto a Elve y Lalaith.

-Todas juntas-habló Nel-, hemos de darle una sorpresa a la princesa Asphil en este día donde reafirmaremos nuestra amistad, pues ella deberá recordar que no importa el tiempo que pase, nosotras estaremos juntas siempre, nunca le olvidaremos ni pensaremos en otra cosa que no sea en el lazo que nos une. No importa la edad ni la raza, sólo importan los sentimientos.

-Mis elfitas…-Asphil no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-Esto es tuyo, Asphil-le dijeron dejándole ver una hermosa pintura en una sábana blanca que habían colgado entre unos árboles, donde se podía observar a cada una de las jóvenes riendo y disfrutando de su compañía. Era una escena de todas ellas juntas, como siempre se habían querido quedar, sin separarse por distancias, por edades: en esa pintura Neldorwen había plasmado el más grande deseo de todas.

Nindë y Lalaith afinaron sus voces y cantaron una hermosa tonada, mientras que Aníron, con su "magia", hacía caer pequeñas porciones de luces sobre Asphil.

-No llores por algo que inevitablemente algún día pasará, nosotras estaremos juntas aunque ese día llegue-le dijo Elemmire abrazándole.

-Ya lo prometimos-le afirmó Elve.

-¡Propongo un abrazo de grupo!-gritó Nindë saltando sobre todas ellas.

-¡Eso mismo!-gritaron a unísono, y nuevamente la risa de Lalaith llenó el ambiente de alegrías y contagió a más risas.

Asphil ya no se preocupó tanto por el futuro, más bien trató de tener otra visión de lo que pasaría, ¿quién podía decir qué cosas le esperaban en su futuro? Además ahora sabía muy bien, que pasara lo que pasara, sus queridas elfas no la abandonarían: no importaba distancia ni raza, sus corazones estarían unidos hasta más allá…del oeste…


	6. Asphil y los ocho caminantes

_**Sólo dejo otro capi más ahora que tengo tiempo **_

_**Saludos!!!!**_

ASPHIL Y LOS OCHO CAMINANTES

Las semanas habían pasado y Asphil había tenido que despedirse de sus queridas elfas, menos de Lalaith quién se quedaría en Lórien al saber sobre la misión que Gandalf había tomado como miembro de la Comunidad del Anillo. Las noticias volaban rápido, y ya todos sabían que una comunidad formada por el mago Gandalf, por cuatro hobbits, un elfo, un enano y dos humanos, pasaría por las fronteras de Lothlórien; y Lalaith estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a su querido mago después de mucho tiempo.

Nel, Nindë y Elemmire habían estado felices de partir a Rivendel para reencontrarse con su príncipe Légolas. Elve estaba por ver a su maestro Elrond, pero sentía melancolía de dejar a su primo Haldir; aunque tenía curiosidad por conocer al famoso elfo de quien sus amigas hablaban tanto. Partieron todas juntas despidiéndose de Asphil y Lalaith con muchos abrazos y deseos de encontrarse una vez más para seguir compartiendo momentos divinos, unidas.

-Suerte en su viaje, cuando vean a Boromir…-comenzó Asphil sonrojada.

-Le diremos que le esperas y que le amas-concluyó Nel.

-Gracias, _Namarië_1.

-_Namarië,_ dulce niña.

Así se habían despedido, sin saber cuándo sus caprichosos destinos les dejarían volver a reencontrarse. Semanas transcurrieron que se convirtieron en meses, meses que Asphil aprovechó para pasarlos junto a sus padres, interesándose más que nada en las historias del comienzo de la Tercera Edad y los Anillos de Poder; aunque extrañando a sus árboles, a Clóvis y a las acrobacias que le gustaba hacer entre las ramas de los mallorns. Galadriel comenzó a comprender que su hija ya sabía algo sobre los acontecimientos del Anillo Único, pues después de todo, dentro de poco, la Comunidad del Anillo llegaría y Asphil lo sabría todo, tal vez por parte de Boromir quien era un miembro de esa comunidad también.

-¡Despierta, arriba!-fue lo primero que escuchó Asphil cuando Lalaith le llamó bruscamente-Vístete.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La Comunidad del Anillo está aquí-le respondió la elfa con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de la aún dormida Asphil-Quiero decir que ¡Elessar y "Bombón-nin" están aquí!

-¿Bombón-nin?... ¡¿Boromir?!-Asphil casi saltó de la cama al recordar que "Bombón-nin" era el sobrenombre que las traviesas elfas le habían puesto a Boromir para aclarar que era un bombón-¡Al fin, el día ha llegado!, lo esperé tanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé; en realidad sólo fueron unos meses.

-Que me parecieron años-le decía la joven mientras se vestía.

-Si a ti unos meses te parecen años, ¿a mí qué?

-¿Me veo bien?

-Sí, sí, ¡no olvides tu tiara!, como princesa de Caras Galadon es tu deber saludar a los visitantes. Ahora sí, ¡ve!

-Gracias Lalaith, ¡oh, la tiara!

-¡Ay niña, aquí está!, ve, ve.

-Sí, gracias.

Así fue como Asphil Amarthwen llegó ante los ocho caminantes, mientras estos se preparaban a descansar después de haber hablado con los señores de Lórien.

-Bienvenidos seáis-los saludó atrayendo la atención de todos, en especial, la de los cuatro hobbits-Mi nombre es Asphil Amarthwen, princesa de Lórien, a vuestro servicio.

Fue un hombre alto, de ojos grises como los de Boromir, ropas rotosas por los innumerables viajes que hubiera realizado en su pasado, pero con una sabiduría muy parecida a la élfica, el primero que le habló.

-_Aiya_2 joven dama Asphil, espero que me recordéis. Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, conocido por vuestra gente élfica como Elessar, Piedra de Elfo.

-_Anda luumello,_ Elessar. Por supuesto que os recuerdo mi señor; ¿cómo olvidar a mi rey a pesar que sólo le vi dos veces en mi vida?

-¿Rey?, ¿entonces vos doncella no sois…?-comenzó un enano con una mirada sorprendida.

-Oh, me temo que os he decepcionado, pues no soy elfa, soy humana.

El asombro no faltó en el rostro de todos, excepto en el de Aragorn y en el de Boromir quien permanecía más oculto, detrás de los demás.

-He de deciros que, aun así, el brillo que habéis producido ha engañado los ojos de este elfo que os creyó de su raza-le habló un ser de cabellos largos y dorados, penetrante mirada azulada, y dulce sonrisa-Yo soy Légolas Greenleafe, príncipe del Bosque Negro, hijo del rey Sindarín Thranduil.

-Así que éste es el renombrado Légolas, Hoja Verde. He sentido vuestro nombre en labios de mi prima Nindë Tasartir.

-Sí, le conozco.

-De la princesa Elemmire y de Neldorwen también.

-Oh, por supuesto, la princesa. ¿Habéis dicho Neldorwen?, oh sí, mi querida Nel-agregó el elfo con ternura-Ja, ja, la pequeña Nel os envía saludos. También conocí a Elve Lover, una hermosa elfa de este bosque. He de admitir que aquí, en Lórien, las elfas son tan bellas como el mismo rocío que baña las Hayas brindando un espectáculo encantador.

-Gracias joven Légolas; y si fuera elfa también os agradecería por el cumplido, ja, ja.

-Yo soy Gimli, hijo de Gloin. Es un honor para mí conocer a una dama tan interesante por los secretos que guarda-se presentó el enano con una profunda reverencia.

-Oh, las cosas que decís. También es un honor conoceros Gimli, hijo de Gloin-le respondió la joven con una sonrisa leve, pues ese ser le parecía una ternura al referirse a ella tan respetuosamente.

-Oh, esa forma de hablar es la misma que la de la dama Galadriel-le dijo Gimli impresionado, con los ojos muy abiertos y abierta su boca en un ademán ahogado.

-¿En serio?-la joven se sonrojó, en verdad era mucho que le compararan con su madre, eso para ella era un orgullo-Gracias entonces.

Asphil clavó sus ojos en los cuatro seres pequeñitos como niños que le observaban asombrados, mudos y llenos de una fascinación notable.

-Al fin conozco a las pequeñas leyendas del norte, a las maravillosas criaturas que llenaban de encanto los relatos de Elve Lover y Lalaith-les dijo sonriéndoles.

Uno de los hobbits, que parecía muy triste, se enderezó haciendo una reverencia.

-Afortunados somos por tener en este paraíso a una anfitriona tan bella y radiante como lo es la dama Asphil. Mi nombre es Frodo Bolsón, hijo de Drogo; y los que me acompañan son Samsagaz Gamyi, hijo de Hamfast, mi fiel servidor-y Sam hizo una reverencia sin apartar la vista de la doncella-, y mis primos: Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk.

Los dos jóvenes hobbits le sonrieron y le saludaron bajando sus cabezas.

-En verdad, y si no se os hace atrevido, mi señora-comenzó Peregrin, llamado Pippin amistosamente, con una gran sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero esa doncella le transmitía un calor muy cómodo, como el de la amistad de Meriadoc, a quien llamaban Merry. Le parecía que si ella fuera una hobbit, podrían compartir muchas aventuras y risas-¿Cuántos años ha de tener una humana que habita entre elfos, y por qué ella está aquí?

-¡Señor Pippin, las cosas que le preguntáis a la dama!-le regañó Sam.

-Está bien Sam, ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Claro-le respondió el hobbit embelezado.

-No me molesta para nada esa pregunta. Mi historia es larga, pero prometo contárosla…-y, desviando su mirada al risueño Pippin, agregó-, y así saciar la curiosidad de este simpatiquísimo hobbit. Pero será después de que descansen y cenen.

Entonces, levantando su mirada, clavó los ojos miel en los de una figura sombría que le observaba con ternura.

-¿Y este caballero?, no se ha presentado-Asphil caminó hacia Boromir haciendo que los demás le siguieran con la mirada-Fuerte parece y un guerrero también. ¡Oh!, debe ser Boromir, hijo de Denethor, el Alto Guardián y Capitán General de la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion.

-Ese soy yo-asintió el joven sonriendo ligeramente.

Asphil lo observó con detenimiento y alegría, paseando sus ojos por todo el rostro del amado, como si no lo viera desde largos años.

-Te he esperado con un rezo cada día.

-Al fin estoy aquí de nuevo, como lo dijo vuestra madre.

-Sí…., _elye entúlie nin_3-y la joven no pudo evitar un abrazo con tremenda fuerza como era su costumbre, haciendo que todos entendieran lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, y sin poder evitar un sonoro "Uyyyy" de parte de las pícaras sonrisas de Merry y Pippin-He de dejarlos por ahora, pero luego se les avisará de la cena. Descansen…._tenna i loone_…

Y recibiendo una reverencia de parte de todos, Asphil se retiró feliz de haberles conocido y de saber que Boromir estaba sano y salvo. Pero algo no andaba del todo bien en Boromir, ella lo había podido sentir: había algo que perturbaba el corazón del hombre de Gondor.

Los miembros de la Comunidad disfrutaron de un merecido descanso después de tantas penas. Aragorn relató todo el viaje a los señores de Lórien, a Asphil y a Lalaith, quienes eran los que participaban en la reunión. Les informó cómo había sido encontrado el objeto, cómo habían cruzado Caradhras y las Minas de Moria; y justo en esa parte del relato, cómo Gandalf, el Gris, había caído luchando contra el Balrog demonio, uno de los últimos servidores antiguos del verdadero Señor Oscuro Morgoth, quien en tiempos ya casi olvidados por la memoria de los vivos, era el verdadero jefe y señor de Sauron.

Asphil observó a Lalaith mientras Aragorn continuaba con el relato, bien sabía que Gandalf era todo para Lalaith ya que el mago fue quien la tomó como a una hija cuando los padres de la elfa murieron luchando; y quien también le dio ese nombre en honor a la bella risa de la joven. Ambos eran muy unidos: Gandalf le hacía participar de sus peregrinajes y disfrutaba teniéndola como ayudante o simplemente llevándola a su lado, pues ella era su niña querida.

Pero Lalaith, mientras escuchaba el relato, más que llorar, sonreía ligeramente como sin preocuparse por lo que le hubiera pasado a su querido mago. Asphil pensó que tal vez ella supiera algo más, algo que le ayudaba a pensar que Gandalf no había muerto, que más bien él volvería. También la joven humana observó a Frodo, el Portador del Anillo, quien mantenía su mirada melancólica, sin sonreír, como temeroso. La tristeza los invadía a todos, pero debían continuar su misión y tener éxito en ella.

Una vez terminada la reunión, volvieron a disponerse a descansar. "Los días siguientes serían para liberar el alma de las tristezas", había dicho Galadriel, así que tenían que aprovecharlo. Légolas pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los elfos de la ciudad, pues se sentía como en casa; Gimli trataba de guardar todos los momentos posibles que tuviera con la Dama de Oro. Sam y Frodo paseaban y hablaban, tal vez para librarse de esa enorme carga que oprimía sus corazones. Merry y Pippin exploraban la ciudad, riendo, fumando. Aragorn estaba con los señores o si no, con Boromir, hablando ambos sobre Gondor y el Árbol Blanco.

-Queridos hobbits, ¿habéis visto a Boromir?-les preguntó Asphil esa noche mientras se disponían a dormir.

-Está con Aragorn-le contestó Merry sonriendo-¿Para qué lo requiere, mi señora?

-Quería aprovechar momentos a su lado.

-Y creo que Boromir necesita mucho de esos momentos-le dijo Pippin sonriéndole enormemente-Dama Asphil, ¿nos relatará su historia?

-Claro, si es que quieren oírla.

-Por supuesto, no hay nada mejor que relajarse pero escuchando algo interesante-rezongó Gimli recostándose contra el mallorn más cercano y esperando el comienzo del relato.

Sam y Frodo también se acercaron, al igual que Légolas. Entonces Asphil comenzó a relatarles todo lo que recordaba de su vida, incluso esas memorias que había tratado de olvidar con el cariño de sus amados elfos. Todos le escucharon, y algunos lloraron; lo más seguro fue que la historia de Asphil les llegó al corazón a todos. Así pasaron unas horas, hasta que Aragorn y Boromir se hicieron presentes entre ellos.

-Algo conocía de vuestra historia. Tanto vos como yo hemos sido criados entre Eldar-le dijo Aragorn-Tienes un corazón muy fuerte pero idealista, a veces esto último no es bueno en un mundo como éste.

-Muchos me lo han dicho, pero gracias al idealismo tuve las fuerzas para salir de ese infierno de esclavitud; porque nunca dejé de idealizar un cielo con estrellas eternas, un bosque con árboles hermosos, un país con libertad entre sus vientos.

-¿Vale idealizar?-le preguntó Pippin algo conmovido.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando distingas la realidad de los sueños-le contestó la joven acariciándole los rizos.

-Creo que será bueno dormir después de tanto viaje. Descansen todos, estas fronteras están protegidas-les dijo Aragorn.

Entonces un canto comenzó a elevarse en todo el bosque y ellos lo escucharon embelezados pero invadidos por una repentina tristeza que albergaba como una sombra sobre sus corazones recordándoles la pérdida de un amigo querido.

-Un lamento por Gandalf-dijo Légolas.

-Es la voz de Lalaith-le reconoció Asphil, una hermosa voz que entonaba un lamento tan lleno de sentimientos, capaz de llegar a cualquier corazón: esa era la voz de Lalaith.

-Bella en verdad…

-Príncipe Légolas, ¿y Boromir?, ¿a dónde fue ahora?

-Creo que volvió a irse con Aragorn.

-Gracias-Asphil comenzó a buscar a Boromir hasta que le encontró junto al montaraz, hablando, nuevamente-Lamento interrumpir.

-No, para nada, ya me iba-se excusó Aragorn poniéndose de pie-Descansar es lo que me hace falta. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-le contestaron ambos jóvenes.

Boromir permaneció callado, sin levantar su vista. Asphil se sentó a su lado percibiendo la tensión en los gestos del gondoriano.

-Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?-le preguntó la chica recostándose en su hombro-Dime qué es.

-Tu madre, esa Dama de Oro, habló en mi mente…-le contestó el joven casi llorando-Habló de mi padre y la caída de mi gente. No quiero que eso pase, ella dijo que había esperanzas, pero que yo no alcanzo a ver…

-Ya veo…, mi madre tiene razón…

-¡¿Cuáles son, entonces, esas esperanzas?!-gritó Boromir desesperado-¡No las veo!

-Tranquilo, a veces depende de cuán cerrado tengamos el corazón-le contestó Asphil tomándole el rostro entre sus manos-Ábrelo Boromir, ábrelo a la esperanza. Estel está muy cerca de su pueblo, él volverá a darle paz.

-¿Estel?

-Estel significa esperanza, Aragorn fue llamado así por su pueblo, y eso es lo que es. Confía en él, en ti mismo…Algún día habrá una primavera que tú podrás ver, al igual que todas las generaciones que habiten en los Días del Rey-le habló la dama sin dejar de clavar su mirada en los ojos grises-Confía en nosotros para salir adelante…

Y Asphil posó su mano sobre la piedra blanca que colgaba del cuello de Boromir, la piedra que le obsequiaran cuando partiera de Lórien a Rivendel. Él la observó un poco más calmado, pegando su frente a la de ella.

-El poder de los Eldar está contigo, no cierres tu corazón ante las tentaciones.

-¿Tentaciones?

-Esa misión le pertenece a Frodo, sólo él puede llevar esa carga; si tú interfieres, entonces la esperanza de tu pueblo desaparecerá. No seas terco, aléjate de ese anillo, él sólo tiene el poder de destruir, no de dar la victoria.

Boromir se sorprendió, él había estado pensando en la posibilidad de tener ese anillo, pero ahora su Asphil Eledhril le advertía que no. Se acobardó como un niño que es descubierto en un acto indebido. Pero las palabras y la voz de la joven le habían hecho recuperar su calma tan difícil de reclamar por ocasiones.

-¿Vamos a caminar?-le invitó la dama tomándole una mano y poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto.

Y así ambos pasearon bajo las hojas de oro de los mallorn. Y los días y las semanas pasaron en el mundo entero, pero en el Bosque de Oro todo parecía ser como antes y ninguno alcanzaba a notar el paso del tiempo que corría fuera de la protección de la magia de Galadriel. En parte, esa era la razón de por qué Asphil a veces se sentía como una elfa, ya que el tiempo en Lórien parecía no transcurrir nunca, sino llevar el ritmo de la vida de los Eldar; mientras que en el exterior todo pasaba rápidamente, como el ritmo de la vida de los Edain. Las hojas de los mallorn cambiaron sus colores y cayeron, pero el tiempo estaba detenido en el corazón de los ocho caminantes.

Todas las mañanas, los miembros de la comunidad caminaban y descubrían nuevas maravillas en la ciudad de los elfos, o celebraban consejo. Pero Asphil y Boromir estaban juntos cada vez que podían: recorriendo los caminos, abrazados, hablando, jugando…Esos fueron los días más felices de la vida de Asphil, días que, como todos, llegaron a su fin.

Y esa noche antes de la partida de la comunidad, Asphil y Boromir se reencontraron junto a la fuente una última vez. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido élfico junto a la medalla del Árbol Blanco, y unas gemas blancas en sus cabellos; y él estaba vestido con sus ropas de caminante, y algunas vendas cubrían sus brazos por las heridas. A la sombra de la fuente y de la luna, se contemplaron y unieron sus manos.

-Gratos han sido todos estos días a tu lado-le habló Asphil mientras las gemas resplandecían en su frente y le daban un "brillo de estrellas".

-Como te dijera antes, mi Eledhril-comenzó Boromir sin dejar de observarla-Nunca mis ojos hubieran podido ver en un ser la mezcla perfecta de inocencia, valor, ternura, dulzura...y hermosura... Por eso, amor mío, te prometo volver por ti cuando mi misión termine para que vivamos como nosotros lo decidamos.

-Y aquí siempre te esperaré hasta que llegues...y nos reencontremos...allá donde todo es verde...; y el sol brillará para nosotros como para nadie más...-le contestó ella volviendo a posar su mano en la piedra blanca-Recuerda confiar siempre en nuestro amor, y en ti…

-Así lo haré…-y a estas palabras les siguió un tierno beso de despedida.

La mañana de la partida, Galadriel y Celeborn se despidieron de los viajeros con regalos hermosos; entre ellos, unas capas tejidas por las doncellas Asphil, Lalaith. Todos eran regalos de confecciones élficas y misma magia en ellos. Se les dieron también tres pequeñas barcas construidas por la gente Galadhrim, resistentes y llenas de provisiones como las lembas, el pan del camino, capaz de reestablecer las fuerzas suficientes para toda una jornada de caminata sin comer.

La Dama y el Señor dijeron adiós a todos, al igual que Asphil.

-Hasta pronto Légolas, Hoja Verde, fue un verdadero honor conoceros-le dijo la joven con una reverencia.

-Hasta que la luz brille de nuevo, dama Asphil.

-Adiós Gimli, hijo de Gloin, que la gracia de nuestro pueblo vaya con vos.

-Oh, hasta pronto mi señora-se despidió el enano con ojos maravillados y una expresión de tristeza-Como ya le he dicho a vuestra madre, no quiero irme de aquí y renunciar a la mañana, pero por lo menos sé que en vos también encontraré la mañana.

-Ja, ja, muchas gracias-sonrió Asphil, y esa sonrisa le trajo a Gimli el recuerdo de Galadriel-Adiós mis queridos hobbits.

-Adiós bella dama, que los días os sonrían mucho-le dijo Sam haciendo una reverencia junto a Pippin y Merry.

-Igualmente, Samsagaz, Meriadoc y Peregrin-y besándoles las cabezas, agregó-Nos veremos una vez más, de eso estoy segura.

-En verdad, mi corazón esperará ver su sonrisa una vez más, mi señora-le dijo Pippin sonriéndole como era su costumbre.

-Ja, ja, así será Pip, así será-y Asphil se dirigió a Aragorn-_Namarië_ Elessar, hasta que nuestros caminos se encuentren.

-Hasta entonces, _Namarië_; y con los mejores deseos, en verdad anhelo vuestra felicidad-le dijo Aragorn con una reverencia.

-No mi señor, no se agache, soy yo la que le debe ese signo de respeto.

-Mientras no sea rey de ningún hombre, vos no debéis inclinaros ante mí-le dijo tomándola de un brazo-_Namarië_…

-Adiós Frodo de la Comarca-le dijo la dama al pequeño hobbit que, con una mirada triste pero de renovado valor, se dirigió ante ella-No debes temer, todos nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Pase lo que pase, recuerda que lo más maravilloso que te pudo haber ocurrido, ha sido vivir en este mundo mágico y hermoso.

-_Hántale_, mi señora, prometo nunca olvidarlo.

Y Asphil se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

-Y como dijo mi madre: _"Hasta la persona más pequeña, puede cambiar el curso del futuro"._

Frodo asintió con un aire de valor, pero con temor en su corazón; recordar esas palabras le dio más fuerzas y renovadas esperanzas, aunque aún había dudas…

Y por último, Asphil se dirigió a Boromir con una sonrisa en sus labios, labios que Boromir sabía que extrañaría.

-_Namarië_ mi valiente guerrero de Gondor, recuerda lo que hablamos y no te dejes vencer por la ruina de los hombres. Que la gracia de los Valar te acompañe.

-Eso mismo intentaré…-le respondió él con pena y pensamientos dudosos.

-Recuerda, por favor, que aquí te espero.

-Así lo haré, yo volveré por ti…, lo prometo aquí y ahora.

Asphil le sonrió enormemente acariciándole el rostro, y le dio un fuerte abrazo como si fuera el último; aunque en poco tiempo comprendería que tal vez, ese había sido verdaderamente…el último…

Y la Comunidad del Anillo partió rumbo al río Anduin, rumbo a Mordor, el País de las Sombras… mientras Galadriel entonaba su lamento, y Asphil también lo hacía, dentro de su corazón.

1 Adiós

2 Hola

3 "Haz vuelto a mi"


	7. Asphil y el espejo de Galadriel

**Uyssss holaaa tanto tiempo. Bueno, me es difícil andar por internet últimamente. Con el veranito y fin de año se vienen muchos eventos y muchos turistas. Y pues, los restaurantes trabajan a full. Justamente eso pasa en mi trabajo jeje. Pero me hago mi tiempito. **

**Aca dejo otro capi! Gracias a todos los que han dejado comments!!!! **

**Espero les guste**

**Besos!!! **

ASPHIL Y EL ESPEJO DE GALADRIEL

Unos días después de que la Comunidad del Anillo dejara Lothlórien, Asphil les dijo adiós a sus padres y partió nuevamente a las fronteras, pero sin Lalaith, pues la joven elfa se encaminó a una frontera contraria a la de la humana y su Compañía.

Allí, Asphil se reencontró con Lúthien Telrunya, una elfita un poco más grande en edad que las demás amigas de la humana, quien también era guerrera de las fronteras custodiadas por el hermano de Haldir, Orophin. Esta elfa le había enseñado a Asphil cómo pasearse por los árboles con saltos acrobáticos, ya que era muy aventurera y temeraria, de carácter fuerte y divertido; todos la consideraban una enérgica guerrera, mano derecha de Orophin en la batalla.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a las fronteras-le saludó Lúthien. Ella era llamada así como Lúthien Tinuviel, aquella elfa que unió su vida a la de Beren, un humano, porque era la historia de la que más hablaba cuando niña y por eso todos sus compañeros le colocaron ese nombre el cual llevó con orgullo y mucho respeto-Hace tiempo que no te veía, estás más alta.

-_Aiya_ Lúthien, a mí también me da gusto verte-le dijo Asphil abrazándola-¿Qué haces de este lado de las fronteras?, es raro que no estés con Orophin.

-Vine a verte y a ayudarte a entrenar, si así lo quieres.

-Me encantará entrenar contigo, ¿haremos acrobacias?

-Sí, Edhel te ha preparado algo que de seguro te encantará-le dijo Lúthien rodeándola con su brazo-Me he enterado de todas las nuevas que pasan en la Tierra Media, incluyendo de una que hacen llamar ¿Bombón-nin?

-Ja, ja, ¿quién te contó de él?-le preguntó Asphil sonrojada.

-Lalaith, ja, ja.

-Me parecía.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a saludar a tus compañeros y a Haldir; todos esperan por verte.

Cuando Asphil y Lúthien llegaron hasta la zona de los flets de guardia, muchos elfos le dieron la bienvenida con aplausos y reverencias. Haldir salió a su encuentro con los brazos extendidos.

-Al fin, después de tantos meses, la dama Asphil vuelve como guerrera a estas fronteras.

-Lamento mi demora.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, dentro de unos minutos os pondré al tanto sobre todo.

-Gracias Haldir-y Asphil se dirigió a Lúthien-¿Me mostrarás lo que Edhel me hizo?

-Por supuesto, ven…-pero Lúthien no terminó de hablar ya que un elfo joven se acercó.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la princesa Edain-dijo en tono burlón-¿Cómo has estado, Edain?

-Muy bien, gracias Ruil-le contestó Asphil sin demostrarle mucho interés-Vamos Lúthien.

-Espera-la detuvo el elfo-, mi pregunta fue seria pero veo que no la has tomado como tal.

-Y yo te contesté seriamente.

-Aún no me crees.

-Sí te creo, por eso te agradecí.

-Sí, claro…

Ruil era el elfo más joven en todas las compañías. Fuerte, de ojos penetrantes y agudeza en la batalla. Su orgullo era lo más característico de sí mismo, pues cuando Asphil entrara a las fronteras como guerrera, él se negó a creer que una humana igualaría en astucia a un elfo. Por eso, cuando la joven demostró ser capaz, le tuvo muchos celos y la trató despectivamente, haciéndole pasar muchos malos momentos. Aun así, Asphil nunca le guardó rencor, y se acostumbró a sus desafíos y tratos.

-Lo lamento Ruil, es que nunca me has tratado así.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de tratarte amablemente?-le desafió el elfo colocándose delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso-Te demostraré que he cambiado.

-¿Cambiado?, eso es increíble.

-Lo creerás-y dando media vuelta, Ruil se marchó.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste ahora?-se preguntó Asphil perpleja.

-Ha cambiado-le dijo Lúthien-por ti…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Nada, ven conmigo así te muestro la sorpresa de Edhel!

Fueron juntas hasta el flet de Edhel, ese donde Boromir descansara la primera vez que pisó Lothlórien, y Asphil, al estar allí de nuevo, no pudo evitar recordar su encuentro con el hombre de Gondor; así que tomó con fuerza el colgante de Boromir.

-¡Edhel, te traje a tu hija!-le gritó Lúthien esperando a que el elfo bajara.

-¡Mi niña adorada!-gritó Edhel abrazando a Asphil-Cuánto se te extrañaba.

-_Aiya _Edhel, ¿cómo has estado?-le dijo Asphil perdiéndose en el abrazo de amor de su querido elfo, ese abrazo que siempre recibía de él.

-Muy bien, trabajando para ser exacto. Lúthien pensó que ésta sería una buena forma de que entrenaras por tu cuenta en lo que más te gusta-mientras hablaba, su tutor se subía a una de las ramas más bajas del mallorn y tomaba un trozo de madera que colgaba de dos sogas entre ambas-Hay otro más como éste del otro lado. Son trapecios, si te gusta el nombre; te ayudarán a agilizar tus movimientos mientras cuelgues de las ramas y saltes entre ellas como es tu costumbre.

-Será un entrenamiento ágil y rápido-le aseguró Lúthien tomando el otro trapecio en el lado opuesto-¡Vamos Edhel, hagamos una prueba!

Asphil observó cómo ambos elfos colgaban de esos maderos en el aire y, balanceándose, se soltaban y hacían lindas acrobacias en el aire para pasar a tomarse de nuevo de los maderos. La agilidad de Edhel y Lúthien era increíble, sus acrobacias también, y Asphil los observaba maravillada.

-¿Qué te pareció?-le preguntó Lúthien bajando en un salto espectacular.

-Muy…, la verdad no sé qué decir porque me encantó, pero esa palabra no es suficiente para describir lo que siento-le contestó la humana abrazándola-¡Gracias Lúthien, quiero probar yo!

-Es para ti, para que entrenes y cumplas tu sueño de volar como el viento-le sonrió Edhel.

-Oh, gracias mi Edhel-le dijo la joven abrazándolo.

-¡Ve, qué esperas, pruébalo!

-¡Sí!-gritó Asphil quitándose la capa y su camisa dejándose solamente una prenda cómoda.

La joven subió y se tomó del trapecio quedando colgada en el aire.

-Ja, ja, ¿ahora qué debo hacer?, esto no se mueve-les preguntó un poco mareada.

-Balancéate-le contestó Lúthien-, mueve tus piernas y tu cuerpo de una manera sincronizada.

-De acuerdo-Asphil lo intentó, pero no era nada fácil-¡No puedo, voy a caer!

-Usa tu agilidad, muévete con fuerza-le aconsejó Edhel.

-Sí-Asphil puso una mirada de decisión, ella lograría dominar ese trapecio, o como se llamase, para poder volar como el viento.

Todo el resto de ese día lo pasó practicando hasta conseguir balancearse lo suficiente como para saltar. Y al día siguiente continuó su entrenamiento interrumpiéndolo sólo para ayudar en la lucha contra los molestos orcos que invadían las fronteras. Edhel tuvo que colocar una especie de red protectora debajo del sitio en donde estaban los trapecios para que Asphil no cayera cuando algún movimiento le fallara. Pero por más que ella se esforzara, todavía no podía alcanzar el trapecio opuesto con sus manos. Aunque la fuerza de sus saltos aumentaba, cada vez que llegaba al trapecio, su mano resbalaba y caía haciéndose más de una herida. Por ese motivo, Edhel había tenido que colocar protección, pues las heridas de Asphil, aunque no muy graves, hacían que ella perdiera fuerzas a la hora de combatir; y eso lo notaban sus compañeros, y hasta Haldir.

-Princesa, ¿en verdad el nuevo entrenamiento no es mucho para vos?-le había preguntado Haldir una de las tardes.

-No, estos son sólo rasguños, no hay de qué preocuparse-pero las vendas de Asphil, o sus expresiones, decían lo contrario; y Haldir comenzó a temer por ella, por lo que habló con Edhel, pero éste le dijo que no podía interferir en el sueño de la joven.

Una de esas tardes, Ruil se acercó a donde Asphil entrenaba para observarla. Le vio parada sobre aquella plataforma desde donde tomaba el trapecio. Tenía una mirada de decisión pero estaba muy agitada, como si no hubiera dejado de practicar en todo el día (lo cual era así). Asphil tomó envión y luego, dando un salto sorprendente en el aire, trató de tomar el otro trapecio, pero su mano volvió a resbalar haciéndola caer en la red protectora.

-¡Pero miren esto, si es la Edain!-gritó Ruil colocándose debajo de la red-Así que es por esto que no duras mucho en el combate: estás gastando energías.

-Ruil, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte y a retarte-le espetó el elfo ayudándola a bajar-Te reto a tomar ese trapecio.

-Ja, que cómico eres, es justamente lo que no puedo lograr-le gruñó Asphil agotada.

-Bueno, si te rindes será tu culpa, la verdad es que no creo que te queden fuerzas-y Ruil subió a tomar el trapecio-Mírame.

El joven elfo se balanceó y saltó llegando a cumplir el objetivo. Asphil quedó sorprendida, pero aun así no se lo demostró a Ruil ya que sabía que el elfo se mofaría de su talento.

-Trata de alcanzarme, sólo tienes tres oportunidades, yo no me moveré de aquí-le aseguró Ruil quedando colgado cabeza abajo y sujetándose con sus piernas del trapecio-Vamos.

Asphil frunció su entrecejo, estaba extenuada pero no se dejaría burlar por Ruil como antes. Ya no le tenía miedo ni vergüenza al qué diría ese elfo soberbio. Subió y tomó el trapecio libre. Respirando profundamente se impulsó y cerró sus ojos.

"-Lo lograré"-se dijo al soltarse y tratar de tomarlo, pero no llegó a alcanzarlo y cayó.

-Perdiste un intento, te quedan dos-le recordó Ruil pacientemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No me rendiré-le contestó Asphil un poco enfadada con ella misma y sumamente extenuada-¡Voy de nuevo!

Una vez más tomó el trozo de madera, se balanceó fuertemente y dio un giro soltándose, pero nuevamente su mano no pudo ni alcanzar un cabello de Ruil. Asphil se dejó caer sudando y adolorida. Recostada en la red sólo jadeaba y cerraba sus ojos cansados.

-Parece que te rindes, siempre supe que no tenías lo suficiente como para pertenecer a nuestra raza. Yo ni siquiera había tomado una de estas cosas y sin embargo logré lo que a ti tanto te cuesta-se mofaba Ruil mientras ella apretaba sus puños ya cansada de esas palabras tan hirientes que el elfo siempre le dedicaba-Mejor vuelve con ese montaraz del sur, ese príncipe de Gondor, entre muchas comillas, pues su raza decae y no merece ese título por tener una sangre tan pobre y humillante.

-Mejor aprovecho mi última posibilidad-le contestó la joven poniéndose de pie, como si el cansancio no fuera nada para ella-Prepárate porque no dejaré que insultes la sangre de Gondor, ¡no se lo merece de ti!

Asphil tomó el trapecio por última vez, inspiró profundamente y con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó balanceándose cada vez más fuerte. Y cuando creyó que era el momento, se soltó dando un giro en el aire que a Ruil le recordó a un pájaro; y el joven elfo le vio tan decidida y hermosa que supo que jamás podría vencer en perseverancia y valor a Asphil, la Edain. Pero las manos de Asphil no alcanzaron su objetivo, ni a Ruil.

"-No puedo hacerlo…-se dijo la chica dejándose caer, pero entonces sintió algo que la sujetaba-¿Ruil?"

-Eres asombrosa Edain-le confesó el elfo reteniéndola, pues antes de que ella cayera la había tomado por sus manos-Tu perseverancia te hace digna de tu raza para subsistir. Quiero pedirte disculpas por todos los tratos malos que te he dado. Pensaba hacerlo cuando llegaste, pero decidí esperar un poco más hasta el momento preciso. No te rindas, tú lo lograrás.

Ruil le impulsó y Lúthien la tomó del otro lado de la misma manera, como si de un acto acrobático se tratara.

-Te mereces un descanso amiga, puedes practicar luego, pero nunca digas que te rindes-le regañó la elfa mientras la lanzaba hacia Ruil de nuevo.

-Ahora quiero ayudarte a cumplir un poquito de tu sueño, impúlsate conmigo-le susurró tomándola de la palma de sus manos hasta que ella quedara apoyadas sobre las suyas. Con fuerza, Ruil impulsó a Asphil hacia arriba y ella flexionó sus brazos para darse envión en las manos del elfo. Entonces la joven quedó flotando en el aire, sin caer.

-¿Por qué no caigo?-preguntó Asphil al verse flotar.

-Es una buena técnica, ¿verdad Lúthien?

-Sí, el fuerte impulso por parte de ambos ha hecho que el aire alrededor tuyo pueda contenerte unos minutos, ¡aprovéchalos!

-¡Es magnífico, gracias Ruil!-gritó Asphil feliz-Estoy volando…

-Bienvenida…Edain-sonrió el joven elfo, mientras observaba cómo la chica sonreía encantada a pesar de todo su cansancio; y cómo Clóvis venía a recibirla y revoloteaba a su alrededor trinando.

-Te dije que era una humana sorprendente, ella tiene algo especial en sus venas-le decía Lúthien a Ruil.

-Ella tiene sangre Númenóreana…Después de todo, no está tan mal como para que viva con nosotros.

-¡Al fin lo admites, niño!-gritó Lúthien abrazándolo-Te costó unos años pero lo has admitido. Felicidades, ya verás que querrás estar a su lado para siempre.

-Ja, ja, para siempre…

Las rizas de Asphil, mezcladas con el trino de Clóvis, retumbaron entre los mallorns entregando una deliciosa melodía al Bosque de Oro.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, los truenos rugían, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre las hojas de oro. En el flet de Edhel, Lúthien y Asphil descansaban. Asphil dormía, Lúthien estaba sólo recostada con los ojos cerrados, pues los elfos no necesitan del sueño, pero ella lo hacía para acompañar a Asphil. La joven humana estaba sumida en sueños, sueños que había tenido seguidamente desde que llegara a las fronteras de nuevo, o sea, hacía ya un mes. En ese mes se había hecho mucho más amiga de Ruil y había mejorado considerablemente con los trapecios, realizando grandes acrobacias entre los árboles mientras combatía, ya que su agilidad por el entrenamiento había aumentado. Pero esa noche Asphil soñó con un tiempo ya casi olvidado, pero aun bien presente en su ser: su niñez como esclava en Harad.

El sueño le mostraba lo que recordaba. Ella trabajaba junto a otros niños, trabajaba muy duro, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, su cara llena de lastimaduras al igual que toda su piel. Nunca había recordado mucho de los años anteriores a que fuera esclava, sólo recordaba las jornadas de trabajos, los látigos, los llantos de aquellos a los que su hora había llegado. Más que nada mantenía presentes las noches en que subía a una rama del árbol más alto y observaba las estrellas cuando el cielo se despejaba y no lo hostigaban nubes negras. Ella pensaba que tal vez existía otro país en donde poder observar esas agraciadas y libres estrellas, un país hermoso y verde lleno de árboles altos de donde colgarse. Esa había sido su ilusión y siempre había creído en ella.

En el sueño se veía junto a una niña que había sido su amiga por aquellos años. Nunca supo su nombre verdadero, tal vez ni tenía uno, pero le llamaban "Trece" ya que los esclavos se enumeraban. Asphil era la número "Cero", su compañía tenía un total de veinte niños al igual que todas las demás, pero siempre quedaban muy pocos: muchos morían al trabajar o eran utilizados para fines más macabros. Ella y Trece trataban de mantener vivas sus esperanzas, la una en la otra, por eso observaban los cielos despejados juntas.

-¿Qué haces, Cero?, si te descubren te azotarán-le decía Trece en su sueño, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el árbol.

-No lo harán, nunca me descubren, sólo miro las estrellas, ¿a ti no te gustan?

-Sí, son bellas, pero tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-Dicen que nos llevarán a Mordor, que de allí no podremos salir con vida-Trece se acurrucó contra el árbol sollozando.

-¿A caso pensaste salir algún día de aquí?-le preguntaba Asphil seriamente.

-No, nunca lo creí en verdad, pero salía con mi imaginación.

-¿Imaginación?

-Así es. Tú siempre me has contado, Cero, que crees en un país hermoso en donde estas estrellas brillan radiantes, un lugar libre. Bueno, puedes ir a allí si te imaginas en él. Es la única forma en que he podido realizar mi sueño de irme de aquí.

-¿Tú en qué crees, Trece?

-Creo en un campo-le relataba la niña observando el cielo, pensativa y sonriente, las lágrimas ya no brotaban de sus ojos-, un campo con dos personas en él. Yo llego y esas personas me reciben con abrazos, me besan, son mis padres de nuevo… Pienso que algún día los conoceré…

-Seguro así será.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Sí, también será bueno creer en tu sueño, ¿no?-le decía Asphil sonriendo.

-¡Sí, creamos!-Trece le abrazó y ambas contemplaron el cielo.

Pero el sueño daba otro giro, pues Asphil se encontró parada al borde de un abismo y Trece colgaba de él.

-¡Trece!-lloraba intentando sostener a la niña-¡No te sueltes, por favor!

-¡Ya no puedo, mejor vete, sigue creyendo por mí!

-¿Qué?

-Sigue creyendo por mí…-y Trece se perdía en el abismo mientras los gritos de Asphil se ahogaban y su sueño le mostraba a Boromir a orillas de un río, desvaneciéndose en él.

-¿Boromir?-ahora Asphil se veía vestida con sus ropas de guerrera, metida en el río, mientras llamaba al muchacho quién no le contestaba-¿Boromir?

El joven volteaba su cabeza y se hundía en las aguas sin que Asphil pudiera acercársele.

-¡Boromir!-y, mientras todo se volvía blanco, Asphil escuchaba la melodía de una voz dulce, muy dulce, que le susurraba en el oído. Esa melodía ya la había escuchado antes, en otros sueños repetidos también, en los cuales veía a una mujer, pero no su rostro, que mecía a un bebé mientras lo arrullaba. Y la última imagen que siempre recordaba de aquella visión, era la del pequeño soltando lentamente uno de los dedos de su madre…como despidiéndose.

Así terminó la pesadilla una vez más, y ella despertó sobresaltada y agitada. ¿Por qué, por qué había soñado con su pasado y con Boromir de esa manera? ¡Era irracional!

Observó el flet: ni Lúthien ni Edhel estaban. Sintió la lluvia y las húmedas hojas; decidió salir porque su cabeza le daba vueltas.

La lluvia golpeaba su rostro y su cabeza, pero ella seguía sentada sobre el trapecio, balanceándose en él mientras observaba la medalla de Boromir. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia absoluta cuando viera al guerreo en ese sueño?, ¿qué podía significar?, ¿acaso a él le había ocurrido algo malo? Su corazón se oprimió ante las posibles respuestas a esas preguntas; acercó aún más la medalla a su corazón. Él debía estar bien… ¿debía estar bien? ¿Y qué pasaba con sus recuerdos?, sí, lo que le había hecho recordar su pasado. Cada parte de su sueño fue real en su vida, ahora los recordaba: las charlas con Trece…, su muerte… ¡Horribles recuerdos, horribles!, ¡no!, algo tenía que haber. Entonces recordó que ella no sabía nada de su país de origen ni de sus verdaderos padres. ¿Acaso Edhel lo sabía, o su madre Galadriel?, sí, seguro ella lo sabía.

-¿Asphil?-le llamó Lúthien sacándola de sus pensamientos-La lluvia es muy fuerte, baja.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ya bajo-dejó el trapecio y fue junto a Lúthien hacia el flet. Ambas se acostaron pero ninguna le habló a la otra, hasta que Asphil se animó-Lúthien…

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas de tus padres?

-Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que…yo no recuerdo a los míos…

-Por supuesto, eras muy chica cuando te separaron de ellos.

-Pero tú también eras chica cuando tus padres te dejaron, ¿verdad?

-Pero ten en cuenta que nuestras edades se miden diferentes; yo los recuerdo muy bien.

-¿No los extrañas?

-Sí, pero sé que hice bien en quedarme. ¿Qué te inquieta?, ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-Quiero saber quiénes eran mis padres, de dónde vengo…Pienso que ya es hora de saberlo, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto…-le contestó Lúthien un poco dolida por los recuerdos-, tienes todo tu derecho.

-Mañana iré a Caras Galadon, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, ten por seguro que iré.

-Gracias Lúthien.

-¿Os vais?-Haldir estaba sorprendido, la noticia era muy impactante-Acabáis de llegar.

-No Haldir, hace un mes que llegué y eso para mi raza es bastante tiempo, aunque no mucho pero es tiempo-le decía Asphil mientras se preparaba, siendo esperada por Aníron, Edhel y Lúthien-Nos veremos luego, deseo lo mejor en la lucha; y si alguno de estos días vuelves a ver a Elve, le mandas mis saludos.

-Eso os lo debería pedir yo a vos. ¿Cuándo volveréis?

-No lo sé, todo depende de las respuestas que encuentre.

-Pero…

-¡Adiós Haldir!-se apresuró Asphil besándole la mejilla-Nos veremos pronto, si Eru lo quiere. ¡Cuídate y buena suerte!

-¡Edain!-la voz de Ruil sonó poderosa, pero más bien como un ruego-¡Quiero ir contigo!

-Ruil, debes quedarte a ser el mejor guerrero-le dijo la joven montando en Aníron-Confío en ti para que todo esté bien.

-Ya no me importa ser el mejor guerrero porque sé que lo soy de todas formas-contestó el elfo recibiendo una mirada insólita de Lúthien-Y, en cuanto a la defensa, está Haldir aquí, por eso quiero irme contigo. Déjame, por favor.

-Haldir, ¿qué opinas?

-Que él haga lo que se le plazca, siempre y cuando mi señora lo apruebe.

-Lo apruebo-afirmó Asphil dándole la mano a Ruil para que montara, recibiendo una sonrisa de encanto por parte del elfo-Pero luego has de volver con Edhel.

-Así lo haré Edain, ya quiero ver la ciudad de nuevo.

-No caben dudas de que eres muy joven, Ruil-le dijo Edhel sonriendo.

-Si él es joven a su edad entonces yo sería una bebé-pensó Asphil haciendo que sus compañeros soltaran risas-Bien, vamos a Caras Galadon, mi tiempo apremia. ¡_Noro lim_ Aníron, _noro lim_!

Así Asphil dejó una vez más las fronteras y cabalgó hacia la ciudad de los Galadhrim para ver a su madre. Cuando llegó fue bien recibida. Bajó rápidamente de Aníron sin siquiera prestar atención a quienes le observaban sorprendidos, y corrió hacia donde sus padres se encontraban. Bajando del flet mayor encontró a Celeborn y a Galadriel.

-Hija mía, pero…-comenzó Celeborn.

-_Aiya_ padre, es preciso que hable con…-pero Asphil se detuvo al ver a Galadriel ya preparada para recibirle-, madre…

-Te esperaba Asphil, ven conmigo-le dijo la elfa haciéndole una señal con la mano para que le siguiera-Celeborn, encárgate.

El sabio elfo no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde esperaban Lúthien y los demás. Galadriel condujo a Asphil por unas escaleras hasta el mismo sitio donde antes Frodo viera el ojo de Sauron: al espejo. Al llegar, Asphil se detuvo un poco ansiosa por ver qué era lo que su madre le rebelaría, bien conocía ella ese lugar y a ese espejo.

La Maiar Mélian le había enseñado a Galadriel, en tiempos ya olvidados por la memoria de los hombres, artes de magia y muchas sabidurías de antaño. Además, Galadriel era una dama que había vivido en Valinor y había visto la luz de los árboles de los Valar, aquellos cuyo descendiente era el actual Árbol Blanco de Gondor; y la sabiduría y las memorias de aquellas épocas, donde todo era maravilloso para los elfos, aun habitaban en ella y llenaban al Bosque de Lothlórien de verdadero encanto y magia que había sido capaz de sembrar la desconfianza en el corazón de los hombres. En esa agua, gracias al poder del anillo que resguardaba, y a su poder mental, Galadriel podía mostrar muchas cosas…cosas que estaban en su mente…

La Dama se acercó al agua que corría y caía en una pequeña fuente. Con una vasija tomó un poco del líquido y luego observó a Asphil.

-Sé a qué has venido, he estado esperando este día-le habló la elfa, mientras Asphil tomaba aire para prepararse a mirar en el espejo-Acércate y mira en él, esa es la única forma de responder tus preguntas.

Asphil no se sorprendió al ver que su madre sabía sobre sus sueños, así que se acercó al espejo mientras Galadriel vertía el contenido de la vasija en él, y observó su superficie inquieta. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar brillo y a apaciguarse; Galadriel cerró sus ojos. Asphil pudo ver, entonces, a una ciudad y a un grupo de gente saliendo en procesión de ella.

-Él era Darniel, hijo de Garniel, un hombre de sangre Númenóreana-comenzó a relatar Galadriel dentro de la mente de Asphil, mientras ésta observaba a un hombre alto y fuerte, casi como Boromir, aunque de mirada más grave-Él desposó a Sarar, de igual sangre noble, pues ambas familias eran provenientes de Gondor, de la ciudad de Lossarnach para ser más exacta; y la sangre de Númenor nunca se extinguió en ellas-Asphil vislumbró a una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños, ojos marrones y finos rasgos, como los de ella-Ellos…eran tus padres, querida Amarthwen.

Entonces Galadriel cerró un poco más fuerte sus ojos, y la superficie del espejo se enturbió mostrando a Sarar corriendo con sus ropas rasgadas e innumerables heridas en sus miembros. Entre sus brazos llevaba un bulto, y corría para escapar de algo que la perseguía sin sosiego. De pronto, junto a unos arbustos, se detuvo fatigada y observó al bebé que llevaba en el bulto.

-_Valar, oh espíritus, con ella sean gentiles, pues les encomiendo mi más grande tesoro-_rezaba la dama, acomodando entre las ramas a la pequeña criatura_-Si hay una tierra donde feliz pueda vivir…, les ruego, oh Valar…, que la conduzcan allí…_

Y esa fue la última plegaria de Sarar para su pequeña quien le mantenía apretado un dedo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, brindando la escena exacta del sueño de Asphil sobre el bebé. Y en esa imagen, la visión del espejo terminó y Galadriel abrió sus ojos observando a Asphil que lloraba en silencio.

-Ella…era mi madre… Sarar, que hermoso nombre tenía-pronunció Asphil intentando demostrar alegría-Y mi padre…

Pero el espejo no se apaciguó, al contrario. Asphil, entre lágrimas, divisó en la superficie del agua a una mujer mayor junto a un niño. La mujer estaba sentada en un jardín, sobre un banco bajo un árbol blanco lleno de hermosas flores; en la frente de la dama, Asphil reconoció su tiara con el diamante que le obsequiaran Galadriel y Celeborn. El niño reía junto a su madre hasta que un hombre llegaba y los abrazaba a ambos. En medio de esa escena, Asphil pudo distinguir la medalla del Árbol Blanco en el cuello del niño quien abrazaba a sus padres y reía junto a ellos… Fue entonces cuando Asphil Amarthwen recordó las palabras de Boromir sobre la medalla:

_-"Así también, si vas a Gondor, te reconocerán como hija de allí, __ya que esta medalla sólo la llevan los hijos del Senescal"_

Galadriel estaba sorprendida también, esa visión nunca la había tenido; pero elevó su rostro hacia el de Asphil quien se alejó del espejo con la cabeza gacha.

-Esto es posible, entonces yo lo construiré, construiré ese futuro.

-Mi niña…-trató de hablarle la dama.

-¡El espejo!...-la interrumpió Asphil-, muestra muchas cosas: cosas que fueron, cosas que son y algunas cosas que todavía no han ocurrido, ¿verdad? Entonces yo haré que esas cosas ocurran, forjaré mi propio futuro.

Galadriel se le acercó mientras la chica lloraba y la abrazó con locura, dejando que la joven descargara toda su pena. Pero la Dama de Oro había quedado muy dolida ante esa visión, bien sabía ella que ese futuro…ya nunca existiría…


	8. Viaje al Sur: adiós Bosque de Oro

_**Hola!! Tanto tiempo, cómo andan todo el mundo?. Yo ocupada jeje, se viene fin de año y, como dije, se vienen todas las fiestas juntas. El jueves hubo un evento en el hotel y estuve desde las 8 am hasta las 01 am haciendo postres y demás , fue maravilloso pero quedé de cama jaja. **_

_**Ahora que me veo con un tiempo libre, les dejo este capi, el último de la primera parte de la historia. **_

_**Lamathyave**__**: gracias por tus alentadoras palabras! Espero este capi también sea de tu agrado. Con respecto a palabras y ortografía, pues creo que es en la página donde se cortan mis palabras porque aquí en mi computadora sale todo perfecto ya que lo he revisado más de una vez al fic completo. Igual gracias por los consejos. Nos vemos y gracias por leer!! **_

_**Un beso grande!! **_

VIAJE AL SUR: ADIÓS BOSQUE DE ORO

-Quédate aquí donde eres feliz, no salgas a buscar ese futuro-le habían rogado sus padres para que ella no partiera, pero ya era un hecho inevitable: Asphil viajaría a Gondor.

-Quiero conocer a mi gente, mi pueblo, quiero esperar a Boromir y construir un bonito futuro. Ya no pueden detenerme-les había respondido Asphil muy decidida.

Por eso, una fresca mañana, Asphil Amarthwen se despedía de su querida gente Galadhrim, no sin antes despedirse largamente de sus padres. Todo el pueblo estaba presente. Lúthien y Ruil estaban preparados junto a Aníron, ya que serían ellos tres quienes la acompañarían, porque Asphil le rogó a Edhel que se quedara en el bosque. Con dolor, el elfo lo había aceptado, ya era hora de que su pequeña abriera sus alas y volara de verdad. ¿Cómo Ruil había logrado acompañar a Asphil?: siempre fue un misterio…pero quizás la dama se había apiadado de la determinación del joven elfo.

Asphil llegó ante los señores de Lórien vestida como guerrera, y con un nuevo arco y flechas. Galadriel y Celeborn le hablaron ante el pueblo con pena en sus corazones pero con sabiduría.

-Amarthwen, tal y como tu nombre lo dice, eres la Dama del Destino, de tu propio destino; y aunque para nosotros aún seas un retoño, ya tienes la edad suficiente para ir en su búsqueda-le dijo Celeborn con ojos fríos, ojos que nunca le había mostrado a su querida hija, pero llenos de un amor inconmensurable.

-Largo será tu camino….y amargo el dolor que te lleve por él, pero aun así…la luz te espera al final, de ti depende llegar-le habló Galadriel seriamente; luego observó a los dos elfos acompañantes de Asphil-Que sus corazones no decaigan, no lo vean como una obligación, ustedes tienen derecho a forjar su propio futuro también-y al decir esto la dama observó a Asphil con una sonrisa-¡Adiós!

Lúthien y Ruil hicieron una reverencia para luego colocarse junto a las pequeñas embarcaciones parecidas a las que la Comunidad había abordado días antes. Asphil abrazó a Edhel y le besó en la mejilla.

-Te esperaré aquí, mi niña querida. Que encuentres tu hogar es lo que más deseo-le dijo el elfo.

-Mi verdadero hogar está aquí, junto a todos ustedes.

Luego, Lalaith se le acercó, pues no se habían visto desde hacía largo tiempo y había venido rápidamente para poder despedirse de su amiga.

-Suerte joven Asphil, _Mára mesta_. Que la gracia de los Valar te proteja al igual que a nuestra amistad-le dijo Lalaith abrazándola-Verás que Gondor te agradará, hay gente hermosa allá. Si pudiera, me iría contigo pero como no me es posible, disfruta por mí.

-Ja, ja. _Hántale_ elfita, así lo haré por ti.

-_Namarië_.

Entonces, lo último que Asphil podía hacer era abrazar a Galadriel fuertemente aunque todos lanzaran exclamaciones. Pero la Dama de Oro, ya acostumbrada a los tratos de su querida Edain, la abrazó con igual fuerza y le besó la frente acariciándole los cabellos.

-Que regreses será mi regalo, que seas feliz será la más grande de las dichas que haya podido conocer en todos mis centenares de años de vida. Ve, realiza tu destino.

-Eso haré madre, _Namarië_.

Y así la joven dama Asphil le dio la espalda a esa gente con lágrimas en los ojos, pues un dolor tenía en su corazón por saber qué demostraba el sueño de Boromir; pero a la vez muchas ganas de conocer su tierra natal.

Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, sujetó la espada al cinto y subió a la primera barca.

"-Tú puedes Asphil-se decía ella misma-Sólo tú puedes ver qué tan reales han sido todos esos sueños."

-¿Lista Asphil?-le preguntó Lúthien.

-Sí…

-¡Andando, _Namarië_!-gritó Ruil saltando al bote seguido por Aníron quien también brincó a la barca junto al elfo. Tan fuertes eran esas embarcaciones que ni el peso del animal las pudo hundir.

-Oye, ten cuidado, casi me tiras-se quejó Ruil, a lo que Aníron respondió con un relincho haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara y terminara de cabeza en el agua.

Todos rieron, hasta los señores de Lórien, aunque a Ruil no le gustó mucho empezar el viaje empapado.

-Que ridículo es-le comentó Lúthien a Asphil, quienes compartían una barca-Vamos, fuerza amiga, llegaremos a Gondor y verás a tu hogar y a Boromir.

-Que Eru te escuche Lúthien-le contestó Asphil observando el vasto río en lontananza, y luego girándose para echarle un último vistazo a Lórien y al resplandor de la orilla que venía del anillo de Galadriel-Adiós madre.

La travesía por el Río Grande sería larga y extenuante: seguirían los mismos pasos de la Comunidad del Anillo por el río hasta las cataratas del Rauros. Era mucho más seguro viajar de noche que de día, así que a la luz de las estrellas adelantaban lo suficiente en marcha y en el día escondían las barcas y subían a las ramas más altas de los árboles a descansar.

-Cuando lleguemos a los rápidos deberemos seguir un curso a pie, luego volveremos al río siempre manteniéndonos en este lado de la costa ya que la costa este es vigilada por orcos…y algo más. La Comunidad debe haber pasado por aquí, algo de ellos encontraremos; seguramente tomaron hacia el Este, hacia Mordor, pero nosotros debemos viajar a Minas Tirith-les hablaba Lúthien en cada alto que hacían para plantearles el recorrido planeado. Esa vez habían acampado de noche, por lo que se encontraban en una de las orillas, ocultos por los arbustos, junto a un pequeño fuego.

-Boromir quería ir directamente a Minas Tirith, llevaba muchos días y meses lejos de su familia y su gente-recordó Asphil envuelta en una manta cerca del fuego, sin levantar su vista de las llamas. Tenía muchas cosas en su mente y, cada vez que se acercaban más a las cataratas, una punzada en su pecho se hacía más fuerte y casi no le dejaba respirar.

-Pues entonces deberíamos encontrarnos con quienes lo acompañen por el camino, ¿no crees?

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Ruil un poco molesto cada vez que Asphil o Lúthien mencionaban a Boromir-Nosotros seguimos nuestro propio camino, así que no te preocupes por nada Edain.

-Lo sé, pero…-entonces aquella punzada en el pecho creció, y Asphil no pudo respirar por unos segundos.

-¡Edain!-gritó Ruil golpeándole la espalda-¡Respira!

-¡Asphil!-Lúthien se acercó a la chica que tosía fuertemente.

-Ya…estoy bien-les calmó Asphil un poco ahogada-, no es nada, fue un…

-Calla, debes descansar, estás muy tensa-le dijo Ruil abrazándola con cariño.

-Que susto-Lúthien se puso de pie y se dirigió a la orilla del río-Yo hago guardia, descansen.

-El dolor crece-pronunció Asphil en los brazos de Ruil-Mi corazón duele mucho a cada milla que nos acercamos.

-Pero… ¿por qué?, no lo entiendo-le dijo el elfo preocupado.

-No lo sé, es como si hubiera algo malo allá.

-Entonces no debes ir a Gondor, debes quedarte con nosotros.

-Quiero ir, Boromir estará allí…

-Ah… ¿y tú lo quieres…mucho?-le preguntó Ruil con una carantoña de enfado ¬¬'

-Sí, lo quiero.

-¿Y él te quiere?

-Me dijo que sí-le contestó la muchacha sacando a la luz del fuego la medalla de Gondor-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, es que yo…no le conocí.

-Ya lo conocerás y te caerá muy bien, es un verdadero Dúnedain, muy apuesto y…

-Claro, tú porque eres una Edain dices eso, pero de seguro hay un elfo apuesto a quien conoces-Ruil trató de señalarse.

-Mmm…sólo al príncipe Légolas.

-Sólo…él…¬¬; pero tal vez otro más cercano a ti.

-Ja, ja, sólo me interesan los elfos como buenos amigos.

-O sea, que nunca verás a un elfo…con ojos….de amor

-Exactamente, es que no me interesan de esa forma, son demasiado perfectos para mí…demasiado inalcanzables.

-Ah, ya veo…. .

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esas preguntas, querido Ruil?

-A saber más de ti, sólo eso-le respondió el elfo sonrojado-Mejor descansa Edain, yo te cuidaré.

-Gracias.

-¿Te duele el pecho todavía?

-Se ha calmado, pero volverá en cuanto pise una barca.

-Descansa entonces-Ruil le atrajo la cabeza a su pecho, y la cubrió con la manta y sus brazos-Le prometí a Edhel cuidar de ti y así lo haré.

-Gracias Ruil.

El joven elfo permaneció despierto un rato más pensando en Asphil y en lo que le pasaba. Esa humana era muy pequeña para él, una cosita insignificante para su raza, que tarde o temprano sería aniquilada. Pero al verla trabajar tan duro con los trapecios y nunca rendirse verdaderamente, había hecho que en el corazón de Ruil entrara un sentimiento diferente hacia Asphil, algo profundo y lleno de locura. Sólo había un inconveniente: ella tenía a un caballero en su corazón, uno de su propia raza. Ruil sabía que él era cien veces mejor que ese humano, pero que a la vez Asphil nunca lo miraría con ojos de amor…Ah Eru, pero qué pensamientos tan confusos pasaban por la cabecita de ese elfo joven que apenas sobrepasaba en edad a Neldorwen y a las demás; nunca antes Ruil, el temerario e intrépido guerrero de Lórien, había visto a Asphil con ojos que no fueran los de desprecio, pero ahora le dedicaba ojos de enamorado. ¡Que estupidez!, debía olvidarse de eso, después de todo…Lúthien no estaba nada mal….¡pero no!, él quería a Asphil, la Edain, a nadie más, pues Lúthien era demasiado regañona con él, parecían hermanos antes que algo más.

-¿Se durmió?-le preguntó Lúthien sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¡Eh niño, a ti te hablo!

-¡Sí, sí, no hagas ruido!

-Entonces, si está dormida, ¿por qué no la dejas en las cobijas?

-¿Y por qué tú no haces guardia y me dejas tranquilo?

-Ya veo, ahora te atrae Asphil. Todos tus insultos eran para ocultar tus sentimientos, que buen truco.

-Estás loca-bufó el elfo sonrojado.

-Te dejo a solas con ella siempre y cuando no le hagas nada….Bombón-nin se enfadará.

-A mí no me interesa ese Boro… ¡Boro no sé qué! ¡Vete y déjame tranquilo!

-Dulces sueños pequeño.

-Que molesta es…-Ruil observó a Asphil y no pudo evitar apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de la joven dulcemente.

El día siguiente fue duro, los rápidos se acercaban y tuvieron que caminar por la orilla llevando consigo las barcas a cuestas. Aníron se encargaba de llevar las provisiones, mientras que Ruil cargaba las dos barcas ya que no eran muy pesadas; las jóvenes guiaban el camino sigilosamente.

-No entiendo por qué a mí me toca llevar las dos barcas a la vez-se quejaba el elfo.

-Porque eres elfo, sirve para algo-le contestaba Lúthien junto a Asphil-Pronto podremos volver al río de nuevo. Es extraño pero no ha habido señales de orcos.

-Deben haberse asustado de tus gritos-le dijo Ruil irónicamente.

-Si no te callas te haré asustar de verdad.

Asphil caminaba callada la mayor parte del tiempo, el dolor en su pecho no era muy fuerte pero estaba presente inquietándola. Al fin pudieron volver al río, por lo que continuaron camino. A cada milla el Rauros se acercaba y la pena aumentaba; además de que Lúthien y Ruil comentaban sucesos de la guerra.

-Así es, asola por muchos lados, el ataque a nuestras fronteras no es nada-hablaba Lúthien-Hay miles de pueblos desvastados, las catástrofes aumentan al igual que las epidemias, nadie sobrevive en el pueblo humano; poco a poco todo se va hundiendo en una oscuridad.

-Es terrible, esa raza desaparecerá si todo sigue así-decía Ruil.

-Cuando estaba en Harad-habló Asphil atrayendo la completa atención de sus amigos-, vi como muchos niños murieron y muchas personas más también. Fue horrible verles, fue horrible sentir ese llanto desesperado por todos lados…no quiero recordarlo más…nunca más…

-Asphil…

-¡¡Brrrr!!-Aníron relinchó fuertemente haciendo que los jóvenes le prestaran atención.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Lúthien, y cuando observó hacia el frente se encontró con dos inmensas estatuas de dos reyes: los Argonath, imágenes de Isildur y Anarion representando las antiguas fronteras de Gondor en sus días de esplendor-Estamos cerca de los saltos del Rauros, los verán al final.

Dirigieron las barcas entre las enormes estatuas. Asphil las observó maravillada, nunca antes había salido de Lórien y ahora le parecía que el mundo exterior era algo maravilloso; nuevos vientos soplaban por ahí y ella quería sentirlos a todos. Lástima de que su dolor no le dejara disfrutar mucho de esos árboles, de lo contrario ya hubiera estado entre ellos con sus acrobacias.

Ese dolor, ¡que insoportable!, pero no era un dolor como cualquier otro, era un dolor más profundo, como si fuera más que nada una dolencia del espíritu. Lo raro era que parecía punzarle más el corazón mismo que su pecho. El sueño de Boromir volvía a su mente, ¿por qué, por qué? Las respuestas llegarían días después...

-¡Aquí paramos!-gritó Ruil al dirigirse a la costa oeste del río-¡Todos abajo!

-¡Brrrr!-Aníron bajó de un salto haciendo que la barca se moviera y que Ruil casi cayera.

-¡Te pasas de listo, pero no me pudiste tirar esta vez!-rió Ruil haciéndole unas muecas, a lo que el unicornio contestó con un ligero roce de su cuerno haciendo gritar al elfo y dejándolo dentro del río-¡Demonios!

-Ja, ja, el gran guerrero es ridiculizado por un unicornio-se rió Lúthien.

-Tiene suerte de ser un Maiar, de lo contrario ya... ¡ahh!-Ruil pateó el agua enfadado-¡Ahora debo secar mi ropa!

-¡Ja, ja!-rieron Lúthien y Asphil también, se sentía mejor.

-¿Ahora qué camino tomamos?-cuestionó Asphil a su amiga.

-Iremos por Rohan, no creo que haya problema de que crucemos los dominios de hombres tan honorables.

-Rohan está desvastada por la guerra-enfatizó Ruil quitándose sus botas llenas de agua y arena.

-Su rey nos recibirá muy bien si Asphil le muestra su medalla de Gondor; además ella es hija de Gondor.

-Eso el rey no lo sabe, seguro dirán: "¿Qué hacen aquí dos elfos y una humana?"

-Bufón, guarda silencio y sécate. Busquemos leña.

-Yo voy con Aníron-se ofreció Asphil.

-¿Segura de que puedes ir sola?-le preguntó Ruil.

-Sí-le contestó la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

-De acuerdo, pero no te alejes demasiado-le advirtió Lúthien-Este lugar es el Amon Hen, un sitio del Rey cuando Gondor era esplendoroso; hace años que fue abandonado.

-¡Brrrr!-gritó Aníron de repente, llevándolos hasta unas ramas.

-Es…una barca-dijo Ruil al descubrir la embarcación oculta-, como las nuestras.

-Es una de las que la Comunidad se llevó-reconoció Asphil, y entonces el dolor le molestó un poco.

-La abandonaron, debieron seguir a pie, pero sólo hay una-observó Lúthien examinando el lugar en busca de más pruebas de que los ocho caminantes hubieran estado allí.

-Hay otra del otro lado del río-les dijo Ruil al utilizar su aguda vista.

-Ellos partieron en tres-dijo Asphil.

-Eso es lo raro, falta una-los tres jóvenes se quedaron pensando-Además, ¿por qué una aquí y otra allá?, ¿dónde habrán dejado la tercera?

Hicieron silencio, todo el lugar estaba calmado, no se sentía ningún ruido a excepción del de la cascada. Un pájaro trinó haciendo que los amigos se sobresaltaran.

-Bueno-suspiró Lúthien-, es mejor que nos preparemos para descansar por última vez cerca del río.

-Voy por la leña-se apresuró Asphil-Vamos Aníron.

Asphil y el unicornio se adentraron entre los árboles encontrando alguna que otra estatua destruida por el tiempo. En medio de la caminata, la muchacha notó marcas de pisadas grandes y anchas, eran muchas y todas iban hacia una dirección. Decidió seguirlas pero Aníron estaba muy inquieto, muy silencioso y en guardia. Caminaron siguiendo las huellas hasta un claro cercano al Trono del Rey, como se le llamaba al Amon Hen, y lo que vieron los dejó petrificados: decenas de cuerpos de orcos en putrefacción se encontraban esparcidos por doquier: una batalla se había librado allí.

-Esto no está nada bien-susurró Asphil horrorizada y sintiendo que la punzada en el corazón aumentaba-Vamos, busquemos a los demás.

-¡Asphil, corre!-llegó gritando Lúthien con sus armas en las manos-¡Orcos, orcos!

-¿Orcos?-la humana sacó su arco y sus flechas-¿Dónde está Ruil?

-¡Ahhhh!-el elfo apareció saltando entre las ramas-¡Son bastantes!

Una treintena de orcos apareció entre los árboles con una furia notable, dispuestos a arrasar con todo lo que había en su paso. Asphil y sus amigos comenzaron a luchar. Ruil manejaba con mucha destreza su espada; mientras que Lúthien, con sus navajas, no le daba tregua a ningún enemigo. Pero el número de orcos seguía aumentando y el dolor de Asphil también.

Dos o tres bestias la mantenían acorralada contra un árbol donde había varios cuerpos caídos. En un tropiezo, la joven cayó de espaldas contra el tronco y apenas pudo contener el ataque. En ese mismo momento, la punzada en el corazón fue insoportable y Asphil ahogó un grito sordo.

-¡Edain!-gritó Ruil lanzándose contra los orcos y liberando a la chica-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele…mucho-alcanzó a susurrarle, casi sin poder respirar.

-Resiste, saldremos de ésta-Ruil alzó a la joven mientras trataba de deshacerse de unos cuantos enemigos-¡Lúthien, debemos irnos!

-¡No podemos ganar!-le gritó la elfa antes de ser herida con un pequeño rasguño-¡Al río, ve al río!

Trabajosamente llegaron hasta las barcas, pero los orcos les pisaban los talones.

-¿Puedes respirar?-le preguntó Ruil a Asphil.

-Sí, pero aún duele-le contestó un poco más conciente.

-Debemos…-pero Ruil no puedo terminar de hablar, una flecha le alcanzó una pierna.

-¡Ruil!-gritó Asphil.

-Estoy bien, sube a la barca, llega al otro lado-le contestó su amigo tratando de contener su dolor.

-¡Lúthien!-le llamó Asphil-¡Ruil está herido!

-¡Suban ambos al bote!-le apremió la elfa conteniendo a un orco con su espada, pero más de ellos le hicieron cortes en los brazos, y sus fuerzas decayeron-¡Ahora!

Asphil estaba impotente ante su dolor y se lamentó de no poder ayudar más a sus amigos. Tomando fuerzas atrajo el bote hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos Ruil!-ambos subieron, pero una criatura tomó a Asphil de su capa antes de que remaran, casi sumergiéndola en la corriente.

-¡Aléjate de ella animalejo!-le gritó Lúthien subiéndose sobre el ser y apretando su cuello; pero el feroz orco la tomó de sus brazos y la lanzó de cara al río. Entonces se dispuso alcanzar el bote nuevamente, pero Lúthien lo detuvo una vez más-¿Ibas a algún lado?, yo creo que no.

Haciéndole caer, la elfa luchó contra él en el agua casi sin poder ser vista por sus amigos, hasta que la divisaron por última vez, cerca de los saltos.

-¡Lúthien, sal de ahí, caerás!-le gritó Asphil atónita, pero su amiga parecía no dispuesta a dejar escapar a su agresor.

-Si he de morir, no moriré sola-se dijo Lúthien sin soltar ni un instante a la criatura-_¡A Elbereth Gilthoniel__1_

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que sus amigos escucharon antes de que Lúthien cayera por los saltos hacia un destino desconocido en días posteriores por Asphil.

-¡Lúthien!-gritó la joven llorando-¡No, Lúthien!

-¡Tranquila, tranquila!-le decía Ruil también llorando-Debemos salir de aquí.

Flechas volaron por sus cabezas alcanzando al bote.

-¡Lúthien, Lúthien!-continuaba gritando Asphil sin resguardarse de las flechas.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Ruil interponiéndose entre los mortíferos dardos y el cuerpo de la dama.

Por unos segundos el llanto de la joven cesó al ver el acto de su amigo.

-¿Ruil?-Asphil tomó el cuerpo del joven que cayó en sus brazos atravesado por flechas en su espalda-¿¡Ruil!?

-No…te preocupes…, yo le prometí a Edhel que te cuidaría y así lo he hecho…-susurraba el joven agonizantemente-Ahora todo depende de ti para realizar tu sueño. Ve, vuela como el viento…

-Ruil…no me dejes, no de esta manera-Asphil le acariciaba el rostro mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del elfo.

-No hubiera podido desear una muerte más confortable que ésta: entre tus brazos, llevándome el recuerdo más hermoso de todos en la Tierra Media…tu mirada…-entonces Ruil levantó su mano para tomar el rostro de la joven, acariciándolo con dulzura-¡Vete!

Y el elfo empujó con sus últimas fuerzas a la chica fuera de la barca, y Asphil cayó al agua con los ojos bien abiertos inundada de pena. Mientras su cuerpo se hundía en la fría corriente, Asphil pensaba. Su corazón parecía romperse en lágrimas: Lúthien se había ido con la corriente y Ruil había sacrificado su vida por ella. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué pasaba todo eso?, era muy doloroso… ¿Por qué el mundo era así?, ¿por qué existía la muerte de esa manera?, ella no lo entendía, no lo podía entender. Si tan sólo pudiera…cambiar el mundo…detener el tiempo y volver atrás…; ya nada parecía valer…

-Ojalá que nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Entonces, en medio de esos pensamientos, una luz brillo cerca de Asphil y ella extendió su mano en el agua. Una voz le habló en la mente:

"_-Eso es lo que desean todos los que viven momentos difíciles, pero ellos no lo pueden decidir; la única alternativa posible es qu__é hacer con el tiempo que se nos da…"_

-Esa voz la he escuchado antes…

Como si una mano le tomara fuertemente de la suya, de pronto la joven se sintió jalada a la superficie tosiendo y escupiendo agua. En medio de su recuperación, notó que se encontraba en la orilla opuesta y Aníron le observaba haciéndole pequeños cariños para reanimarla.

-Aníron... ¡cof, cof!, era tu voz ¿verdad?-Asphil se encontraba de rodillas sobre la arena-Tú me salvaste... ¡gracias amigo!

El animal aceptó aquel cálido abrazo de la joven mezclado con llanto. Ahora sabía que todo dependía de él para defenderla, por lo tanto, no podía dejar que sus ánimos decayeran.

Con su hocico, trató de levantar el rostro de la joven y secar sus lágrimas.

-Ja, ja-Asphil sonrió levemente ante los tratos de su amigo, pero no se sentía para nada bien: había perdido a Lúthien, su querida amiga; y Ruil se había sacrificado sólo por ella. ¡Que estupidez, pero... ¿por qué?

_"-Largo será tu camino…y amargo el dolor que te lleve por él, pero aun así…la luz te espera al final; de ti depende llegar"_

La voz de Galadriel sonó en su corazón como si le estuviera hablando en ese mismo momento. Siempre esa voz le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser dándole confianza y paz. Ahora sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer: no desperdiciar la oportunidad que sus amigos le habían dado: ¡debía llegar a Gondor!

Poniéndose de pie observó la costa oeste y el curso del río hacia el Rauros. No había señales ni de orcos, ni de barcas, ni nada más...

-Ésta es mi propia lucha-se dijo en voz alta, secando sus lágrimas y tragando saliva-Frodo está haciendo mucho por todos. Boromir decía que Gondor necesitaba ayuda, no puedo pensar sólo en mí, mi pueblo me necesita. Por Frodo y mis padres.

El viento comenzó a soplar trayendo, para Asphil, el aroma de los lejanos mallorns, y envolviéndola en una dulce ventisca de fuerza, como si el recuerdo y las voces de sus queridos elfos le apoyaran en su decisión.

Aníron se le acercó ya listo para partir. Asphil le observó sonriendo, luego se quitó la capa empapada y la dobló; tomó su cabello en una coleta alta, colgó su carcaj y su arco en su espalda, y aseguró su espada y navajas al fino cinto de oro. Y con el viento agitándole sus cabellos y dándole frescura, montó al unicornio.

-Nuevos vientos están soplando en el mundo entero, ¿verdad?-dijo observando el nuevo camino, y Aníron asintió-, y yo voy por ellos. Vamos a Gondor amigo, por el camino más rápido. _¡Noro lim!_

Aníron relinchó comenzando a correr a toda velocidad. Mientras, en Lórien:

-El mundo está cambiando-se decía Galadriel sentada en la orilla de la fuente, observando el sol y escuchando la brisa-Para Asphil Amarthwen los vientos de su vida también han comenzado a cambiar para bien...o para mal...

1 Expresión utilizada por los elfos para referirse a la diosa (Valier) Elbereth, la más amada.


End file.
